Warm My Cold Heart
by m0nalisat0ldalie88
Summary: Madison works at Villalobos Rescue Center in New Orleans for Tia Torres. After an accident that leaves Madison with nightmares she withdraws a little. Can the new employee fix that for her? What if his history has to do with her accident? Can the feelings they share defeat that? HappyXOC A tiny bit of crossover AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone so this is a bit of a crossover but barely. Yes, the lovely folks from Pitbulls and Parolees are in this and it takes place in the Villalobos family but this IS a SOA-Happy fanfic so no worries. It was just an idea that I had and really wanted to test out so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some feedback and let me know how you feel about me continuing. So of course, I do not own ANYTHING except Madison and anything pertaining to her history unless otherwise stated. Love you!_

* * *

It hurt. It hurt more than anyone could ever describe. The pain that just took over was like nothing Madison James had ever gone through in her life. A bullet, meant for someone else ripped through her lower abs and into the muscle there. It was as if the trail it had made was on fire. She screamed, she yelled. Nothing helped with the pain. Everything was in white and black and red.

"Madison! Hey! Wake up!" Madison twisted awake, breathing hard from the dream. No, not a dream, a memory. Finally realizing her surroundings she found Tia Torres staring at her in concern.

"I'm fine. Just...just a memory." Her hand automatically went to where the scar still sat raised along her smooth skin. A reminder of that one day her whole life changed. Pushing herself up from the rather uncomfortable plastic chair Madison stretched, careful that her shirt didn't move up too much. Working at Villalobos Rescue Center had become the young women's only concern. Her entire day was made up of cleaning the kennels, feeding them, walking them and going on rescues when asked. Everything else came second. Even when moving to New Orleans there hadn't been a doubt in her mind that Madison had to make the move with the rescue center. Tia had given her a reason to keep on with her life when she felt like she had nothing left. As a thank you she threw herself a hundred percent into the rescue center.

"If you need some time off, a couple of hours of something..." Tia was always offering Madison time off, even fifteen minute breaks but it felt like everytime she took even a second to herself those memories resurfaced.

"No, I'm fine. I just dozed off. I'm good now. Anything need to get done?" She was eager to toss herself into work and forget what had just happened. Tia knew better than to push the issue and sighed.

"Yea, some new guy is coming in. Show him the ropes; you know cleaning kennels, walking, feeding." Maddie nodded and headed for the office door. "Oh get this, his name? Happy."

Madison stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Guess he doesn't want anyone to know his real name. Let's just hope he works out. Joel and Cameron didn't work out." She could see the look of disappointment on Tia's face. "No worries, I'm sure he'll do just fine."

Three kennels were now scrubbed clean and occupied by the dogs. Madison was about to start the next one when she heard someone calling out. A bald man in a leather vest stood by the gates smoking a ciggarette. Letting the bucket of soapy water hit the ground with a thud Madison walked up to the gate and pushed it open. "Can I help you? The visitors gate is on the other side and we usually prefer an appointment for an adoption." She spoke politely. He was a little intimidating with his dark, almost souless eyes. She watched silently as he took another drag of his ciggarette before tossing it down on to the pavement and snubbing it out with his boot.

"I'm here for work. I was told to ask for Tia." His voice was rough like sandpaper and a little gutteral.

"So you're Happy?" Even saying his name made the corners of her mouth tilt up at the corners.

"Yea. Problem? I'm sure yours is just as great." He had taken a step closer and there was very little distance between them now.

"Nope. I'm Madison." She could feel his eyes moving down her body where the white tank she had underneath the flannel was soaked through and showed her pale pink bra clearly. Clearing her throat Madison stepped back and motioned for him to come in. "I'll take you to the office." He didn't respond but followed her closely. Nearing the office Madison stopped and turned around to address him when he walked right into her. Grabbing his upper arms for support a blush scattered over her face and her breathing became labored. "S...sorry." She whispered. Happy's hands moved from her arms, over her shoulders and down her sides to her waist.

"If you wanted to touch you only had to ask." He muttered before pushing her back a little by her waist. Regaining composure now that she was no longer touching him Madison opened the door and walked in. "Tia, Happy's here. I have to get back to work. Nice to meet you." Madison spewed out in a jumped stream of word before scurrying back out of the office and to her abandoned bucket of water. She had just started to scrub the floor of a kennel when she heard footsteps behind her.

"You girl are a total mess." Looking over her shoulder she found Tania standing in the doorway of the kennel with her arms crossed over her chest. "You come in with that total hottie with your shirt see through, hair a static mess and face red as a tomatoe." She teased. Madison was close to Tia's two daughters, Mariah and Tania although she was closer to Tania. With a huff Madison sat back on her heels.

"Just...he reminds me of that night a little. The cut on his back, it's just too familiar to what I have been running from. He's not very nice either. He's kind of rude." Tania nodded before stepping through the doorway and grabbign an extra brush to help.

"Maybe you could describe the patch and he could tell you who it was?" Madison looked at her with wide eyes.

"No. I...I don't want to talk about it anymore." She focused on one spot for a little while.

"You know, he's kinda hot. And he was def watching your ass when you left the office." Madison looked up at Tania and gave her a look. "What? I'm just saying. I'd jump on that ass in a heartbeat."

"Tania, he's a coworker and a stranger. I think I'll pass. Even if I did get to feel those muscles on his arms..." She trailed off with a smile. Tania halted in her work and stared at her with her mouth wide open.

"You what? When?" Work abandoned the girls began gossiping.

"Right before we came into the office. I turned around to say something and he walked right into me. I almost fell so I grabbed him. Oh god Tania, his hands. I can't even...they were on me for all of ten seconds and I can still feel them." Madison gushed. It had been quite a while since a guy had their hands on her.

"Girl you better scoop him up before I do." She joked. Madison just shook her head and started scrubbing the floor again.

"Madison can I talk to you for a second?" Madison turned and found Tia standing where her daughter had been a little bit before but Happy stood beside her. He was staring right at her and it made her a little nervous. Tossing a quick look to Tania Madison stood and wiped her hands on her shorts.

"Yea sure, whats up?"

"I want you to show Happy what we do around here, let him shadow you today, show him the ropes." Madison nodded and cleared her throat.

"Should I..." She motioned at the work she had just been doing.

"Let Tania finish this one up and just start showing him what he is expected to do tomorrow morning when he comes in. After you are done go get something to eat. And I mean eat Maddie." The last bit was said lowly. Tia knew Madison barely ate since her accident. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she just couldn't stomach the food. With a nod Tia walked off leaving Madison to show Happy around.

"Okay, so I'll show you where we usually put our stuff before a shift. You might want to put your cut in there. It will definitely get ruined here." At the word cut Happy's eyes widened just a little.

"You know what this is?" He asked.

"Yea, just...a little bit of knowledge I guess." Her face was burning now and her heart thudding too hard in her chest. "So let's start." She tossed a look at Tania and Tania offered her a sad face in return.

"Welcome to Villalobos Happy!" Tania called out as they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I want to thank the many followers and favorites! There was so many within seventy two hours adding the story to the site. I would like to thank you all personally but there were too many to say thank you to. I also want to thank the four or so reviews. I understand that Happy being at Villalobos is certainly a weird thing to grasp and to the person who asked why he was there, that will be revealed in this chapter. So without further blabbling here is the second chapter._

* * *

Madison had gotten little to no sleep. Every dream was plagued with a nightmare from her past but this time she saw who shot her and every time the saw the person it was Happy. Eventually when she awoke for the fifth time the brunette gave up on sleep and got ready for the day.

Arriving at the rescue center two hours before people were required for shifts, had the place rather quiet and dark. Letting herself in Madison fired up the computers for Tia and entered the kennels ready to get them fed and start cleaning kennel. Happy had cleaned two himself after Madison had given him the run down and he had done just fine. It was after the first kennel they cleaned together that he had asked if he could work alone. He hadn't spoke when they talked and it bothered her a little. Madison wasn't eager to tell her life's story but working in such quiet was a little unnerving.

"Hey Butterscotch how are you doing love?" Madison squatted down in front of a kennel where a caramel colored girl pit bull laid. It was one of the first dogs that Madison had helped rescue and today she was meeting a potential new owner. She had grown pretty attached but she knew this was the right move. Butterscotch deserved a home with a loving family. Maddie let herself into the kennel to hook her up to the leash to take her out on one last walk together. The air was still pretty cool, cool for Louisiana anyway. The sky had just begun to lighten leaving everything in a dull golden glow. Finding a quiet spot off in the back outside Maddie sat down and Butterscotch climbed into her lap. Tears filled the girls eyes knowing this could be the very last time they had a moment together. "What am I gonna do without you girl?" She whispered leaning her head down as the dog titled hers up to lick her. "Oh baby girl." Madison cried.

"You okay?" Madison's head snapped up to find Happy standing a few feet away eying her and the dog. Madison scrambled to stand up, leash tight in hand. Wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand she felt beyond embarrassed.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? You don't need to be here for like another hour." Butterscotch tugged on her leash to get to Happy who kneeled down on one knee to pat her affectionately. "That's a little surprising. She normally doesn't trust men. Her last owner beat her pretty bad." When Happy looked up at her Madison's breath caught in her throat.

"I guess I'm a trust worthy man." His deep voice sent chills down her spine. "But to answer your question, I couldn't sleep. I figured I'd get in early and help out with something. And now answer my question; why are you crying?" He took the leash from Madison unexpectedly and began leading the dog back inside.

"Um, Butterscotch is my first rescue. She is going to visit a potential adopter today. I'm just taking it a little hard." Madison scrambled to catch up. Happy didn't say anything, merely took the dog back to her kennel and locked the door. Leaning against the now closed door with his arms crossed her eyes Madison. "Why didn't you adopt her?"

"Um..I can't have dogs in my apartment and it wouldn't be right to own her and have her stay here." She muttered feeling a little nervous around him. He didn't say anything, just stood there staring at her for a few minutes before finally nodding and stepping forward. His hand moved up to cup her face and his thumb brushed her cheek where her face was still a little red from crying.

"Understood. Now quit your crying and help me get started." His brashness and rudeness took her back from the tender moment and she stood there a moment a bit confused. Without any words thats just what Madison did.

"You know you really should see someone if you keep having nightmares. It's been what, two years?" Tania and Mariah were sitting in the employee lounge with Madison eating a late lunch. Tia and her sons, Kanani and Keli'i came in and saw Maddie and Happy already working Madison was brought into the office and questioned. Just like a mother would, Tia was concerned for the girl. After explaining that she couldn't sleep and just wanted some time with Butterscotch Tia went right into talking about Happy. After a reassurance that he had come early for the same reason she had Madison was allowed to return to work.

"I know, I know. I'm just not really interested in telling someone about it again. I don't want to relive it." Madison had torn her sandwich into pieces and only eaten a tiny bit. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the girls but they knew it was a useless battle to argue.

"But isn't that what you've been doing every night? I mean Mads, you were here how early because of it?" Mariah asked laying on the couch balancing a sandwich of her own on her stomach.

"Yea I guess thats true." Her hand went to her side where the scar was, a constant reminder of her almost death. The subject was dropped as it always way and the girls sat in silence eating until Tia came in.

"Madison, we have a problem." Tia stood next to the table with her hands on her hips. Tossing the sandwich into the trash Madison moved to stand next to her.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Madison was scared. Terrified even. The last time Tia came to her with a problem it was the police showing up to question her again about that night and she ended up having a break down.

"Seems that someone or someones have been trying to break in. We have gotten a few calls about people seen lurking out side of the gates and maybe going over them trying to break in here. The twins are putting up some razor wire right now on the tops of the fences but I was hoping you would stay overnight just to see if the wire helps. I can totally understand if you don't want to..." Madison held up her hand to stop Tia..

"I haven't been sleeping anyway and you know I would do anything for you and Villalobos." She accepted.

"I don't want you staying alone."

"I'll stay with her." Happy was found standing in the doorway watching them. All eyes were on him as he stood there.

"Oh ok. Well um, I'll leave money in the office for dinner and you guys can ran home and get whatever you need." She shot a look to Madison knowing she was on anxiety meds.

"I'm all set." She nodded. She kept the medicine in her bag in the locker room whenever she was working.

"Okay then, its all set. Um, I'll get some blankets and pillows." Tia left the room with Happy close behind.

"Madison, are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, its kind of a big place and they don't know if those people are armed." Mariah asked.

"I'll be ok. Happy will be here and consider this therapy. One step closer to being normal." Madison said but was it for her or them?

The kennels were quiet, the dogs sleeping and not a peep from outside. Madison returned to the lounge and found Happy setting up the table with the pizza they ordered. It smelled great but it turned her stomach.

"None for me, I'll eat later."

"No. You'll sit your ass down and eat now. Don't think I haven't noticed you barely eat. You look sick and you'll do as I say or I will bring your ass to the hospital." It was the most he had ever said to her. More scared of going to the hospital than eating a slice of pizza Madison sat down and took the plate she was handed. "Two slices and your can of coke or you're gonna go. I'll drag you by your hair if I have to. Understood?" She nodded and took a bite. It wasn't that he was scaring her, it was the authority in his voice that made her do as he said.

They ate in silence until the first slice on her plate was finished. Without a word Happy plopped another on her plate and jerked his finger towards it. With a sigh Madison took another bite, her stomach tightening, and her throat constricting. She was going to puke. Hand over her mouth the brunette made a run for the bathroom, making it just in time.

"Well the food you just ate is no good now." Happy muttered when she returned.

"I told you I wasn't that hungry." Madison was a little pissed.

"Well maybe if you actually ate once in awhile your stomach could handle it." He snapped back. With a look of disgust Madison grabbed her soda and headed out the room. No one ever spoke to her like that. Expect for her father. He had been horrible to her growing up and she had wondered once or twice if he had been the root cause of her accident. A shiver went down her spine as she entered the kennels to check on the dogs. It was quiet save for a few whimpers or barks letting her know that they knew she was there. Smiling, Madison made her way down one aisle of kennels and turned the corner to go check on the other room. A warm hand clamped down on her mouth and one around her waist. The can dropped from her hand and the dogs began barking. Madison struggled and managed to get an elbow into the body behind her. Instead of letting go the arm wrapped tighter.

"Calm the fuck down will you?" Madison began to calm down hearing Happy's rough voice in her ear. His arm loosened and it was then that she caught a glimpse of the gun held tight in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She almost yelled.

"Shut the fuck up or I swear I will knock you out. Zip those lips of yours and stay close." Madison nodded and did as he said as he made his way down into the room she had been heading. She heard an odd scuffling noise right on the other side of the kennels. Quietly Madison grabbed on to Happy's t shirt and held tight as she followed him to the sound. Stopping in front of the room where the food was Happy pulled her hand off him and motioned for her to stay put. Seconds later he turned the corner and Madison heard a gun shot. Forgetting what she was told, the brunette fled into the room to find a possum bleeding out on the floor. It looked like the little critter had been trying to get into the bags of dog food.

"Oh god." Madison covered her mouth at the site of the things innards. Happy gave her a shove towards the doorway.

"Go back to the lounge and stay there. I'll clean this up. We need to talk." Confused she did as he said and returned to the room. Madison started the coffee pot, relaxing to the smell of the fresh brew. Quickly making herself a cup she sat down on the couch and tucked her feet beneath her to wait for Happy. Why the hell did he have a gun? Where did he even get that? What was he involved in? Was she in danger? A million and one questions ran through her mind as the minutes snuck by. Close to a half hour and three cups later Happy came in, gun still clenched in his hand.

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly.

"Had to take care of the animal. Tia's concern is now handled too. Some kids from the neighborhood. Threatened 'em, scared 'em off. Highly doubt they will be back." He grumbled as he fixed himself a cup before sitting beside her. "Where did you get your scar?" Madison 's face drained of all color and she gulped down more coffee.

"Why do you have a gun?" The girl finally retorted. She refused to be bullied right now. She was scared and tired and couldn't handle much more tonight.

"Protection." He simply answered. Madison made a face. "I belong to an MC back in Cali . We tread some pretty thin lines. A gun comes in handy once in awhile." He elaborated but she knew he was holding a lot of information back.

"My scar is from a gun shot, two to be exact almost two years ago." Madison stood to make another cup. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked across the room. Filling her cup she turned to return to the couch, almost slamming in to him as he stood right behind her. Taking the cup from her hands he set it down on the counter behind her. His hand slid down her arm and past her hip to the bottom of her shirt. Madison swallowed hard as his fingers took hold of the fabric and lifted it slowly. Inch by inch skin was exposed as Happy held her shirt right beneath the cup of her bra. The scar was made up of two but looked like an angry pink gash against her white skin. Pinning her shirt with his chest, Happy dropped his hand to the scar and lightly brushed his fingers across it. Madison 's breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't fight the shudder that forced its way through her body. "How dangerous are you?" She asked in a whisper. The rough man lowered his lips to her ear and let them brush against it as he spoke.

"Very."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks so much to my new followers and favorites! And a special thank you to those who reviewed! Sorry this is kind of short but I have little time with the holidays so close.

* * *

He hadn't touched her at all for the rest of the night. Hell, he hardly spoke to her aside from telling her he was making rounds and then in the morning as he said goodbye. Madison had stayed for a little bit answering the ever inquiring minds of the two girls, omitting the rather heated moment against the counter of course. After a fitful day back at the apartment and another restless night Madison was more than happy to return to work. The more she worked the less time she had to let her mind wander which was always dangerous. She already worked above the hours Tia asked of her.

After being forced off the property and told to not return until she had eaten Madison found herself sitting at an outside table at a nearby cafe picking at a sandwhich wrap and sipping sweet tea. It was a dry humid day and Maddie felt a little too uncomfortable with the of the shoulder t shirt she had on. Opting to take it off left her in a plain camisole, her hair up in a messy bun revealing the tattoo across her shoulders. It was of two swallows in bright blue and off white with hints of green and purple in a barely there manner. She had gotten them when she was 20 and had her first love taken from her. There was still a part of her that blammed her brother for his death.

"What are you thinking about?" Madison dropped her sandwhich onto the plate and nearly knocked over her glass. Happy sat down without invitation and eyed her.

"Nothing, just the past I guess." She murmured. It was still a little awkward from the counter bit.

"What about the past? Haven't you ever been told not to dwell on it?" He asked snatching up half of the wrap and taking a huge bite.

"I suppose I have but sometimes it just creeps up on ya." She shrugged and took a bite of the sandwhich she was picking at.

"Tell me." He demanded and Madison shook her head and threw money down on the table. Scooting her chair back she made to leave, even getting two steps away before Happy grabbed hold of her. Still facing away, Madison shivered as his fingers traced over the outlines. "You got any other ink?" Madison shook her head no and he finally let her go.

"I have to get back to work." She started to walk away again when once again Happy caught her wrist and stopped her. "What do you want Happy?"

"I told you I would want answers. Tia told me to catch you and force you to take a break. Says you been working yourself too hard and I gotta agree." His grip was tight but not too tight. "Come on. We'll walk, you'll talk." There was no arguing. That much was clear. His voice was always tinged with athourity and demand, two things Madison didn't want to fight against. Happy dropped her wrist and started walking and Madison followed beside him.

"What do you want to know?" She sighed. He wouldn't stop until he knew it all.

"Let's start with what that tattoo means." His hand once again touched her back and instantly Madison wondered if she should put her shirt back on.

"Two sparrows. Whats there to tell?" Her hands gripped the shirt tightly.

"Madison." His words tainted with warning.

"Fine. I got them when I was engaged years ago. We dated four years. I was only twenty when he died." Madison's words were clipped, deterred from emotion.

"Died or killed?" Madison hestiated before she answered.

"Killed. Stabbed three times in the head before they put a gun to his temple." The words brought tears to her eyes. It had been too long since she had spoken about Brady.

"By who?" Madison stopped walking and pulled Happy to a quiet alley where the only inhabitants were street cats.

"Remember how you asked me how I knew what a cut was? My brother was part of an MC, a motorcycle club back in Boston. The Devil Drifters. He and Brady, my fiance' were a part of the MC since high school. They were on some kind of run and they got run down by a rival MC. Brady was the only casualty. It was a few years later that, five I think, that I was shot by someone in that MC when I was out with my friends. Apparently one death hadn't been enough. Whoever it was they said..." Madison trailed off, tears constricting her throat. Happy took a step forward and tucked a tendril of stray hair behind her ear.

"What did he say?"

"He said I was collateral for the death of the MC's S.A.A.'s Old Lady. My brother killed her I guess. And I was...I was payback." She finished in a whisper. Happy merely nodded and took her hand in his and started walking again. "Do you see now why I chose not to talk about this? You can't...you can't understand the trauma I went through, the nights I have lost sleep over what I went through." With a grunt of frustration Happy pulled Madison to a halt and pushed her against the brick wall of a store.

"It's in the past, two years ago you said. If you were to be dead, you'd be dead. MC's don't mess around Maddie. You still lose sleep, you barely eat, you are wasting your life letting this get to you." His face was close to hers, almost close enough to taste him. "Get living girl because life doesn't just wait around."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." And with that he kissed her cheek and walked away.

* * *

The music was loud enough to make the walls shake. The lights bright and pulsating through out the club. "Are you sure you want to be here tonight Mads?" Mariah asked leading her through the club to the bar. As an answer, the brunette ordered shots of tequila for them and downed hers before raising her hand for another. The two sisters looked at each other and shrugged. Taking Happy's advice Madison had gone back to Villalobos and asked the girls if they wanted to go out. Tania had offered up the club, a place she had gone to a few times before and just like that, the three of them got dolled up and headed out for some fun. After two more shots they three headed to the dance floor. Madison closed her eyes and moved to the beat. A pair of hands on her hips had a smile playing on her hips. The guys hands weren't as rough as Happy's and he pushed on her a little too much but the buzz was only getting stronger as the night wore on. After a few songs the room was spinning a little too much and it was too hot. Madison excused herself for some air and walked, well stumbled off towards the side door. Leaning against the brick wall Madison took in the cooling air and tried to cool off.

"Hey babe, why don't we get out of here?" The guy from the dance floor was beside her now, his lips attaching themselves to her neck, his hands diving underneath her top. Her hands were useless as she pushed at him, her words slurring repeatedly no thanks. Excusing herself once more she dove back in the door and beelined to the bar where she could see the sisters talking and sipping on drinks. The second she got to them the guy had his hands on her once again.

"Please just stop." She pushed against his chest but it didn't help. He still kept persuing her, his attempts getting rougher, more demanding.

"The girl said stop." Madison spun to find Happy standing behind her which only made her head start spining worse.

"Who are you?"

"She's mine." And with that he swung and hit the guy straight in the nose. The guy went down and Happy took Madison by the wrist and tugged her towards him. "I'm taking her home." He growled to the sisters and they did nothing but nod. The minute they got outside Madison found herself hunched over emptying her stomach. "Fuck." Happy waited until she was done before lifting her into his arms and down the street to his bike. Setting her down her asked if she was going to be able to hold on. Madison could barely nod but somehow she found herself holding him tightly as he drove to her apartment.

"How do you know where I live?" She murmured as he carried her up the stairs and took her keys from her.

"I know a lot." He said simply before pushing her towards the bathroom. Sitting her on the sink he let his hands move down her soft tanned legs slowly before pulling off her pumps and dropping them to the floor. When his dark eyes met her soft greens ones Madison felt her stomach tighten with desire. Happy tugged her dress over her head and threw it to the floor. He couldn't help but admire her lean body and matching undergarments. If he could have he would taken her right there. "Get in the fucking shower." And with that left the bathroom. Madison somehow managed to shower and brush her teeth without falling or getting sick. The aparment was quiet and she had thought Happy had left but instead found him in her bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you tell that guy that I was yours?" She asked moving to stand in front of him. Happy didn't say anything at first, merely let his fingers graze the skin on her bare thighs where the short fleece shorts didn't cover. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she fought the urge to shove him down on to the bed and have her way with him.

"Shut up and get into bed." Happy stood to remove his cut, carefully setting it on her dresser before removing his shoes, shirt and pants. He crawled into the bed and stared at her. Madison had been just standing there watching him, the actions foreign to her. Snapping out of it she climbed into the bed laid down. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He asked.

"You told me to start living my life."

"Not like that. Shit. Never again do I want to find you doing something so careless and fucking stupid. Go to bed. I have a few guys I need you to meet tomorrow." He turned away from her on his side and flicked the light off. Madison settled down into the blanket and stared at his back covered in tattoos. There wereso many questions she wanted to ask but knew he had made it quite clear that this was the end of the conversation. Witha soft sigh Madison closed her eyes and for the first night in a long time found sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This was so stupid. This was dangerous and stupid. What did Madison actually know about Happy? He was obviously dangerous, a biker and sent chills down her spine every time he was near. Even so, here she was tugging on her cardigan, pulling it tight over her leotard after a late morning dance class. It had been just a continuation of something she used to do during her childhood and had picked up not too long after she moved to New Orleans. It kept her mind busy when she wasn't working at Villalobos and kept her lean and fit. Dancing had always been a passion of hers and all of the bad feelings and thoughts just melted away when it was just her and the music and moves.

It was humid and only grew warmer as Madison headed for her apartment. She was about the shed the cardigan she had just put on when the sound of a bike, make that several bikes had her turning around. A fluttering began in her stomach when they pulled over and Happy unmounted his bike and strode toward her.

"You ready?" He held out the helmet in his hand and Madison shook her head.

"I just got out of class. I'm...I'm hardly dressed to go anywhere never mind get on the back of a..." Happy cut her off as he thrust the helmet towards her again. With a frustrated groan she took it all the while looking down at her outfit of a leotard, leggings and flip flops. "Happy..."

"Get on the fucking bike Madison. You'll be fine. I'm not gonna let something happen to ya." He stalked back to his bike and sat down without looking to see if she followed. Knowing there would probably be hell to pay for not doing as he asked and embarrassing him in front of his friends Madison followed and plopped herself down behind him before tucking her hair into the helmet.

"I hate you." She mumbled and the rumbling she felt in his chest signified his laughter. The ride wasn't long but it definitely wasn't an area she knew which made the anxiety worse. Happy pulled over in front of some bar that had definitely seen better days. Hesitating just a bit Madison climbed off after Happy and removed the helmet. Her hands were shaking as she handed it to him. A warm calloused hand took hers and held them tight.

"You're ok. I promise." He whispered before tugging her lightly towards his friends. One by one they removed their helmets and came forward. All together there were four guys and even the smallish number made her stomach clench. "Madison, these are some of my brothers. This here is Jax, Chibs, Tig and Juice." Each guy stepped forward with a hello, a hug or in Chibs case, a kiss on the hand Happy wasn't clutching. His grip tightened to an almost hurting point as he pulled her towards the bar. It wasn't until the group was seated with beers in hand that anyone spoke.

"So you know our Happy here from the dog place?" Jax asked taking a healthy gulp of beer.

"Yea Tia employed him at Villalobos and to be honest, I think she is going to be handing him his honorary leash this week." She snuck a smile at him as she tentatively sipped her own beer.

"Aw our little pup is getting a leash of his own." Tig teased. The way he kept eying Madison had her feeling very uneasy.

"Shut the fuck up." Happy growled and downed half his beer. Madison tensed and lowered her eyes to the table. Had she just embarrassed him?

"Well as President I am happy of our killer here." Jax pounded a fist on the table and Madison's eyes snapped up. Juice and Chibs exchanged a look and Tig smiled in amusement as unspoken words were exchanged between Happy and Jax.

"I um…I need to use the rest room. Please excuse me." Madison shakily slide off her chair and hastened towards the bathrooms. Her grip on the porcelain of the sink was white knuckle tight and her breathing labored. Had Jax just called Happy a killer? Could he really be one or was it just some sort of term of endearment? Madison knew that from looking at Happy he very well could fit the profile I mean hell, she knew nothing about him! Splashing a little water on her face she forced herself to calm down enough to get back out there before Happy came in breaking the door down. Exiting the bathroom Madison ran right into Tig whom smiled down at her with his hand on her waist.

"Easy doll, don't wanna go running into the wrong person or something would ya?"

"No I…I wouldn't." Madison tried to make her way around him but Tig cut her off and pinned her against the wall. She could feel his arousal against her belly and her stomach began to churn. "Excuse me Tig, I have to get back." Again she tried to move but he only pushed harder.

"Come now baby. You really think I didn't notice the looks you were giving me. Happy said you knew you were coming and you dress like that. Just a little taste is all I am asking for." He pressed his lips against hers hard. Madison tried to pull away but it only resulted in Tig grabbing her face in his hand to hold her still. As quick as it happened it stopped and Madison opened her eyes to find Tig on the floor and Happy glaring at him.

"What happened to not touching a brother's woman?" He snapped and grabbed for Madison. She flinched away and looked to him with fear in her eyes.

"Come on bro, you haven't staked a claim. I don't see a fucking crow on her." Tig climbed to his feet and pushed past the two shooting a look to Madison. Happy tried again to reach for her but she side stepped his advance.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya. Fuck Mads." He rubbed his face and sighed. "Tig didn't mean nothin'. He's harmless."

"What did he mean he didn't see a crow on me? Why does anyone have to stake some kind of claim on me?" Her voice was a bit louder than a whisper but her eyes kept darting back to the doorway that led to the bar.

"It's some Old Lady shit. I ain't sticking a crow on any woman so don't think I'm gonna put one on you." His voice was rough and tears began to fill Madison's eyes. She was so confused and scared. His answer didn't help her at all about this crow and claim stuff. "Don't fucking cry." He pointed a finger at her.

"I want to go home." Her voice trembled as she tried to hold back her tears. Happy did the unexpected next. He stepped forward, took her face between his hands gently and placed a barely there kiss on her lips. Madison's breath caught in her throat.

"I promise I will take you home. I just want you to meet my brother's and chill here for just a bit. Jax might ask you a few questions and I need you to answer him truthfully." Madison had a feeling they would be about her brother and Brady but she nodded anyway. "Good girl." With an arm slung around her shoulders Happy brought her back to the table and sat her on the inside of the booth, away from Tig.

"Almost thought you drowned in there darlin'." Jax teased. Madison didn't answer but she smiled. For the next twenty minutes Madison sat quietly under Happy's arm while the boys jabbered away in cryptic talk, most likely about their MC. She was used to that from the days with her brother. There were things you didn't speak of. Ever. Just when Maddie thought she was about to fall asleep Jax turned his attention to her.

"Happy here tells me that you are associated with another MC." Her throat constricted and she nodded. "Wanna tell us about that?" Fearfully Madison shook her head and she saw a look flash in Jax's eyes that scared her. "Madison, I'm sorry to say this but you don't have too much of a choice. We ain't gonna hurt ya but we need this information and we need the truth." When he meant business his voice got a little deeper. Madison's hands were shaking on top of the table and she dropped them to her lap.

"We 'rn't gonna hurt na'one lass. We jus' think there is a business to be had." Chibs spoke softly. Glancing at Happy Madison could see his annoyed and embarrassed expression.

"I…my brother was part of the Devil Drifters." She finally whispered.

"Was or still is?" Jax asked and look that he shared with Happy did not go unnoticed by Madison. She knew Happy had already told her terrible tale to his brothers and there was no lying now. They'd find out and she knew what happened when you lied to an MC. There was always a price to pay.

"Is."

"Anyone else you associated with? Boyfriend, ex boyfriend." Madison sighed and tried to keep the aggravation out of it but she couldn't. Why was he asking questions he knew the answers to?

"Not anymore. He's dead. Which you already know I am sure. Why are you asking me questions when I know Happy already told you?" Happy's arm tightened around her in warning and she shrugged it off. "No, I am not going to sit here and repeat it Happy, especially not after Tig's little indiscretion at the bathroom." She made to move out of the booth but Happy pulled her down roughly causing her to bang her wrist on the table. Gasping in pain all eyes were on her now.

"Sit the fuck down and answer his questions. I told you to answer this shit then I'll take you home." He was pissed. More than pissed, but Maddie didn't care.

"No. I am done answering 'this shit'. If you won't take me home I'll walk." Madison stood and started walking over Happy right across the table. As she began to hop down Happy grabbed for her and she slipped and ended up on the floor. The few patrons in the bar saw what happened but quickly turned their attention away from the MC. Tears sprung up in her eyes as pain shot through her wrist again as she pushed herself up. Happy stood and reached down but she ignored him.

"Shit man." Tig hoisted Madison up quickly. "You okay doll?" The look on his face was actual concern and nothing skeevy. Shaking her head she glared at Happy and stormed out. She could hear the guys talking in heated whispers but she didn't let it slow her down. Anger was quickly replaced with hurt, humiliation and physical pain as she held her wrist to her chest. Tears were cascading down her face now and she bit back a sob as she heard footsteps quickly approaching from behind.

"Leave me alone." She called out. When a gentle hand landed on her shoulder to slow her down she spun around and swung. Her fist connected with a cheek and she cried out in pain as the pain in her wrist got worse.

"Damn darlin', you've got quite a swing." Jax laughed holding his face. He reached out for her wrist and she didn't resist. "Looks sprained. Come on, hop on and I'll take you home and get that iced up." Jax led her to his bike and Madison wordlessly followed behind. The ride to her apartment was quiet and yet again a biker knew where she lived without her telling him. Climbing off she handed Jax the helmet and stood there on the walk.

"Do…do you want to come up? I think I have some beer or something." She asked quietly. With a smile Jax nodded and unmounted his bike. He didn't speak a word as they climbed the stairs and unlocked the apartment. Madison stood aside as Jax walked in. She quietly walked into the living room and shed her cardigan, leaving it over the back of the couch. Jax didn't sit though. Instead he looked around like he was taking mental pictures. "Would you like a water or beer? I can make coffee."

"Coffee sounds wonderful darlin'." Jax smiled and Madison turned to head in to the kitchen. It felt weird having a president of a MC lounging around in her living room while she brewed coffee, especially after what had happened in the bar.

Madison had been staring at the coffee dripped slowly into the pot when Jax entered the kitchen. Sighing softly she poured two cups and started dishing in the sugar and cream. Turning with both cups in hand Jax stepped forward and scared her. Coffee sloshed on to the floor as both cups came crashing down, shattering into pieces.

"Shit." Automatically Madison knelt down to pick up the larger pieces.

"Let me help you. I'm sorry I scared you." Jax snatched a dish towel off the counter and started to wipe up the coffee that was trying to trail across the floor.

"There is a mop in the closet right over there." Madison pointed as she stood with the ceramic in her hands. Aiming to dump it into the can the pain in her wrist shot straight through her and she bit back a hiss.

"Hey, hey you okay?" Jax appeared by her side, mop in hand. "Come on, I'll get you some ice and then I'll clean this up and get us some new cups okay?" Maddie wanted to protest but she knew that by the look on his face he was going to keep insisting. She quietly stood by the counter as Jax made up a makeshift ice packet with a dishtowel and a pack of frozen mixed vegetables. Shooing her to the living room she made no argument as she did as she was told. Her thoughts were silent for once as she listened to him clean up the mess. Madison hadn't expected the president of the MC to be like this. Even her brother's had been a little cold and demeaning towards her. The Jax in her kitchen wasn't the same one she had encountered at the bar. This wasn't the one who threatened her.

Jax entered a few minutes later with two cups in hand. Handing her one he sat down aside her and placed his cup down on to the table. "How's your wrist feeling?" He moved to check it and Madison flinched. He paused in his movements and very slowly began again. This time Madison let him remove the ice packet and take a look. "It doesn't look too swollen but you might wanna wrap it up tomorrow. Let it breathe a little while ya sleep." Tossing the packet on to the table he picked up his cup and took a gulp. Madison only nodded and sat there quietly sipping.

"We need to talk you know. About your brother, about that dead boyfriend of yours." His eyes met hers with intensity. "About your accident." With a soft sigh Madison nodded and curled her legs under her.

"Brady and I met in high school and we just fell in love. There was no hesitation in supporting his decision to patch into the Devil Drifters. It was all exciting and it was such a perfect fit for him. Things were perfect for awhile. Then things changed and he became distant and a little cold towards me. He said that he couldn't tell me the things he had to do for the MC. He didn't want to burden it on me. I suppose you could say I was his Old Lady in a sense, the ring and all. Brady said him and my brother did some really horrible stuff and that I needed to be careful. A few weeks later things changed again and it was almost as if I had my old Brady back. He wanted to set a date, to plan the whole thing with me. We chose June 7, my parents anniversary and the day we started dating for the wedding. That night he was stabbed and killed while out on a run." Tears were silently slipping down her cheeks as she spoke. Madison's eyes were focused on a picture across the room of the two of them. "Then I was shot when I was out with some friends shopping. I didn't even see who it was. It was already dark and we were heading to the car when I felt this searing pain in my stomach. All I remember were my friends screaming and the pain. I couldn't register what was going on. The next day Caleb, my brother told me that I had to leave Boston. His president came in and told me that it hadn't been an accident, the whole thing was collateral. Caleb had killed some other MC's Old Lady. It wasn't until I moved to Vermont that I got the call. It was the guy's whose wife had been killed. 'You are collateral damage. An Old Lady for and Old Lady.' He said. The number couldn't be traced. That's when I packed up for the second time and moved here." Madison took in a shuttering sigh and put her cup down. Removing herself from the couch she made her way to a cedar chest off to the side of the room and opened it using a key from around her neck. Taking something out she relocked it and sat back down next to Jax who was still silent. Handing over the item in her hands she waited until he unfolded it. It was Brady's cut. His patch looked slightly word and there were holes in it where the knife had cut through.

"Shit." He muttered running his fingers over the holes. "Stabbed six times." Madison nodded. "Alright I think we should end this here for the night. I gotta get back to the guys and let them know. Can I take this? I'll bring it back, I promise." He made to move but Madison's hand shot out and latched on to his arm.

"Can…can you stay until I fall asleep? Please?" Sitting back down he nodded and draped the cut over the back of the couch. "Yea, sure." Madison offered him a watery smile and laid her head on the couch. She didn't want to be in her bed. She wanted to be somewhere she could see him, where she could feel safe if only for a little bit longer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Constantly forgetting these things… I HUGE thank you goes to MAR76 for getting the gears turning in terms of a certain Old Lady. Thank you CeCe17, lovezjacobblack, CapnJen, PhoenixUnicorn115, otte1978, dark-lelu, A Rabbit 4 LIFE, howlingforyou, CupKatyCakes, Happy's Princess, Amaya Dixon, Sarahsoa and ILoveAnime89 for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. You guys are awesome 3 Obvs I don't own SOA or anything created by Kurt Sutter. Sadly.

* * *

For some reason Madison felt a little better as she headed for Villalobos the next morning. Of course Jax had been gone when she woke up and took the cut with him. It wasn't until she had arrived to her destination and saw Happy's bike that the good feeling disappeared. The events from the previous day flooded through her and Madison closed her eyes. She didn't want to face him. Not yet. Did she have much of a choice though? Clutching her wrapped wrist against her chest Madison made her way into the building and straight for the office.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tia damn near screamed the minute she came in. Tanya's eyes flew to her wrist and she frowned.

"Fell in my apartment. My foot got caught on the carpet and I flew." She tried to laugh. She wasn't sure if Tia believed her or not.

"All right well you'll have to work in here and in the store with Mariah until that's healed up." The red head turned her attention back to the computer as a dismissal. Madison rushed out of the office and down to the small room that was serving as a store for the shirts, sweatshirts and other things Mariah was selling to try and raise more money for the shelter. The room was always really stuffy and humid. Mariah and Tanya had bought two huge fans and placed one inside the room and one in the doorway to try and cool things off.

"Damn girl, what happened to you?" Mariah asked folding a shirt and adding it to a pile.

"Tripped. What else is new? Your mom asked me to help you out in here. God, even with these two fans it's like hell in here." Madison gathered her Villalobos shirt up behind her and tied it off with a hair tie before tying up her hair in a mess on the top of her head. The two girls worked for close to two hours on the new shipment of merchandise, the only sound was the radio and tearing of boxes.

"Okay, I'm done. I need a break." Mariah tossed herself on to the floor in front of one of the fans and Madison followed suit.

"Ri, we need a window in here so we can put in an AC. This heat is too much for this small room." Madison lay down on her stomach, chin resting on her hands.

"Yea, try telling Ma that. She'll just laugh." Madison knew she was right. Every dime and dollar they made went to the dogs. It was far more expensive than they had initially calculated. It felt like there was a rescue a day and more and more puppies and not enough adoptions. "So are you going to tell me what really happened to your wrist?" Madison closed her eyes and sighed.

"I didn't lie when I said I fell. I just fell off of a table and not from tripping on my carpet." She confessed.

"Off a table? What the hell were you doing on a table?" Mariah raised an eyebrow at her.

"Trying to get away from Happy and his friends. They…Ri, don't breathe a word about any of this." Her friend held up her hand, pointer and middle finger crossed in a swear. "They were asking about Brady and Caleb. I didn't want to talk anymore when I realized they already knew and just wanted to hear it from me so I tried to leave. Happy wouldn't let me so I tried to crawl over the table like some fool and fell off."

"Why would they be asking about your brother and Brady?" Madison only looked at her and Mariah made an 'oh' face. "I kinda figured Happy was part of one of those. Kinda makes him hotter." The girls laughed and a clearing of the throat halted them. Madison turned her head and found Happy standing there with Jax who was smiling at Mariah and Madison.

"Hello ladies. I hope you don't mind the interruption to your…girl talk." Jax teased. Mariah sat up and smiled.

"Not at all. Can we help you with something?" She asked but not before shooting a look at Happy.

"Well darlin' I was hoping you could show me around this fine rescue center and give these two a minute alone." Madison looked at Mariah begging her not to. She really didn't want to listen to anything he had to say after the way he acted. Mariah just smiled and stood up, wiping her hands on her shorts. Stepping over Madison she took Jax's offered hand and they left the room. Madison had returned her gaze to the floor as Happy entered and walked over her.

"So you gonna talk or ignore me?" To answer him she buried her face in her arms. No she was not going to talk to him, she was going to ignore him and pray that he went away. She laid there for awhile and when she didn't hear him leave Madison pulled herself up off of the floor and made her way out of the room. Stomping steps followed close behind as she turned a corner to find an escape. Happy slid in front of her and backed her against the wall. "If you ain't gonna talk you sure as hell gonna listen. The Sons are trying to help you."

"I don't need their goddamn help. Just go back to California Happy. Just leave here and forget this place exists, forget I exist." Madison made to move away but Happy's lips against hers stopped her cold. His arms encircled her, holding her captive against him. Instinctively Madison's arms found their way around his neck and her lips began to move against his. Happy's hold on her waist grew tighter and she could feel him backing her up against the wall. Cold cement hit bare skin and she arched it to get it off. Happy took it differently and she could feel his excitement against her belly. There was no holding in the soft moan that sounded in her throat as his lips and tongue battled for dominance. Happy shifted his hands to her bottom and with one swift movement he had her legs wrapped around his waist, his hard member digging into her shorts. Grinding against her Madison pulled herself as close as she possible could. The fire in her belly was one she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oh wow. Not something I wanted to see." A female voice caught them off guard and Madison pulled her lips off of Happy's quickly. Turning her head she found Tanya standing with her hand covering her mouth, trying to quell the laughter bubbling. Madison unwound her legs and wiggled trying to get Happy to let her down. Reluctantly he did and that's when Tanya burst into laughter. There was no hiding what she had done to him, no hiding the huge bulge in his pants.

"Tanya stop." Madison frowned as she stepped in front of him to hide the sight from the laughing girl.

"Sorry, sorry. Um, your blonde friend said he's heading out." Happy nodded, leaned down and kissed Madison's cheek then left. Madison watched him until he was out of sight before turning her eyes on her friend.

"That was beyond embarrassing. I cannot believe you laughed like that." Her cheeks were flushed and her lips still tingled.

"Sorry dude but imagine coming around the corner and seeing your best friend and some guy pretty much having sex with their clothes on." Madison shook her head trying not to smile. "Oh my god wait until I tell Mariah." Tanya turned and started running.

"Don't you dare!" Madison went after her.

"Mariah!"

The rest of the day had been uneventful to say the least. Happy never came back and soon enough it was time for Madison to go home. She was anxious for a long shower and some hot food. Unlocking the door Maddie slipped in and locked it behind her, a habit she had. With a soft sigh she put her keys down on the little table near the door and pulled off her shoes. Heading to the fridge to find food she heard a noise in her apartment and paused. It had sounded like a muffled cough kind of. Snatching up a knife from the block she tip toed to the living room. Dropping the knife to her side she bit back a slew of words she wanted to spit at the five bikers sitting in her living room watching the very low tv. Jax was the first to notice her and he let out a laugh.

"Gonna take on us five with your kitchen knife?" Shaking her head she returned to the kitchen. There went her nice relaxing night. There was no way she had enough food to feed these guys so she called in an order of Chinese, yes she did want ten orders of rice and chicken and crab ragoons. She left the guys to their own devices as she hopped in the shower quickly, one of the fastest showers she had ever taken. Clad in short fleece shorts and an oversized t she returned to the living room just in time to hear the doorbell. Opening it with a smile, she found a young woman staring at her on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Madison asked.

"Are you Madison James?" She asked, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Um, yes?" It was then that Jax yelled for her to hurry with the food. A fist swung and connected with Madison's face in a full on hit. Madison slammed against the wall and hit the floor from the impact. Clutching her cheek she silently watched as the guys came running and Jax swear as he walked over Madison to get to the woman. Happy's face came into view as her eye began to swell and it got a little harder to see. Everything was blurry and she sat there in shock. Happy lifted her to her feet and led her to the kitchen. All voices were nothing but murmurs as she tried to clear her head enough to ask who the hell this woman was and why she had just gotten punched in the face in her own home. She wanted to kick everyone out and pack up and move again. She wasn't that MC girl anymore and she was foolish enough to think she could get involved with a biker and not his club. Madison jumped a little as Happy pressed some ice to her face and grimaced. Was it really that bad? "Bitch cut you too." He said and stalked off. The voices in the hall got louder and she wondered when the police would show up for disturbance. Madison was about to tell them all to leave when the noise quieted down and everyone filed into her small kitchen. The woman was with them but she looked ashamed now as she clung to Jax's cut. Jax was the first to speak.

"Maddie, this is uh…well this is Tara, my wife." Tara gave a meek smile and Maddie just sat there. After a couple seconds Tara stepped forward.

"Guys why don't you leave the two of us alone for a minute? I think I have some explaining to do right now." Jax kissed Tara with a smile and led the boys back into the living room. Happy shot a look to Madison and she knew he wasn't okay with what just happened. She gave him a small smile and nodded and he finally left. Tara was wringing her hands as Madison slowly moved to sit down at the small folding table against the wall. Motioning for Tara to sit Tara blew out the air she had been holding in and did so. They sat quietly for a few minutes until the President's wife finally spoke.

"I ah, I'm really sorry about that. I just…" She shook her head and looked down at her hands where Madison noticed a brace on one. "Back home I found your name and address in one of his pockets and I assumed…you know since he has been gone for a fucking week now that you…you see his dad….God I am not explaining this right." She huffed.

"You thought he was having an affair." It was a statement and not a question. Tara nodded, her gaze finally meeting Madison's.

"Yea, yea I did. I really shouldn't have hit you. I just….when I heard his voice in here I just snapped. Fucking Gemma put thoughts in my head. I never thought for one second he was here for club business. I shoulda…" Madison took a deep breath and put her free hand over Tara's to stop the movement.

"It's okay. I know how hard it is to separate club life from personal life. To tell you the truth, you can't." Brady's face crossed her mind and she shook her head. Brady wasn't the President of the MC and it had already been hard trying to keep a life separate from the club. She couldn't imagine what Tara had to deal with.

"Let me take a look at the damage." She reached for the ice Maddie was holding and Maddie flinched. Tara paused in her movement. "I'm a doctor, it's okay." Madison nodded and put the ice down on the table. She could tell from the look on Tara's face that it was noticeable enough. "Damn."

"Well you hit pretty damn hard. You knocked me right down. Gotta say though, that was a really good right hook." Madison smiled and winced a little as the movement moved her eye a little.

"Thanks." Tara smiled and titled her head to the side to get more light on the damage. "I cut your face with my ring. It might scar." Maddie did nothing but sigh. There was no point in getting upset about yet another scar caused by an MC. Tara called out to Juice to grab the first aid kit. Within minutes there was a butterfly band aid over a cleaned out cut. Tara was damn good at her job.

"You might as well stay with the rest of them. I ordered Chinese food. If you don't like that I'm sure I can whip something up." Madison stood.

"No Chinese is fine." Tara smiled. Madison could see herself liking the older woman, maybe in the future. Walking into the living room they found the guys already digging into the food.

"Seriously guys?" Madison put her hands on her hips and Happy paused with his fork half way to his mouth. "What?"

"Damn girl, you got legs for days." Tig said licking his lips. Happy punched him hard in the arm. "What the fuck man? Just sayin'." Madison rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper bag containing the last of the food.

"Tara would you like to come in my room and watch something other than…Pretty Little Liars? Seriously?" Her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Come on, don't knock it. It's got some really intense drama." Juice said with a mouthful of food. Tara laughed and Madison just shook her head.

"Yea come on." Madison headed for her bedroom with Tara right behind her. "I am still in shock as to what they were watching." Tara slid off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. Madison plopped down the food and sat cross legged against the headboard.

"You'd be surprised to what I've caught Jax watching. He tries to say it's the boys watching it but we both know better." Madison handed Tara a few containers and a fork.

"You have kids?" She asked popping open on the of takeout containers and dug in.

"Yea two boys. Abel and Thomas. I miss them already. Gemma and Clay are taking care of them until I get back."

"Gemma and Clay?"

"Their grandparents, Jax's mom and stepdad." Madison nodded in understanding and the girls grew quiet as they ate. They sat there in a calming quiet as they finished off their food and watched whatever was on. Madison didn't even know it was getting late until Jax came in to collect Tara to head off to whatever place they were staying in.

"It was nice meeting you Madison. I promise I won't hit you the next time I see you." Tara joked as she followed Jax to the apartment door. Madison had agreed to let Chibs, Juice and Tig stay so the couple could have the room to themselves. Tig got the extra room; Juice had the Lay-Z-Boy and Chibs the couch. Madison was just crawling under the covers when Happy walked in and closed the door behind him. The brunette watched quietly as he stripped down to just his boxer briefs. She swallowed hard as her heart began beating faster. He crawled in to the bed, his dark eyes on hers. Tossing an arm around her he pulled her close so she could lay her head on his chest. There were no words exchanged, no 'good nights' or kissing. Happy was asleep quickly leaving Madison to wonder what exactly this all was.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:/ Another huge thanks to MAR76. Thank you NanciDrew, Sarahsoa, Arowley, Happy's Princess, otte1978, ILoveAnime89, voided, secret squirrel22 for staying with me through the ups and downs in Maddie's life. As always, do not own SOA or anything from the brilliant mind of Kurt Sutter. Warning, this is going to be a sad one. I apologize now for the tears. I was just informed that this morning *Jan 31* my friend died while in a coma from a car accident. My feelings really went into this.**_

It was still really early when Madison woke up. She struggled to control her breathing and not cry out loud. Nightmares constantly plagued her and with the days events she couldn't blame herself for having a particularly bad one. She had been on the back of Happy's bike, smiling and laughing. Happy pulled over and told her to sit tight for a minute. When he got off she silently watched as he walked over to a group of bikers and pulled a knife out. Her stomach dropped as he stabbed the guy in the head then Jax appeared from the shadows and shot him. Madison sat there frozen in shock as Happy returned to her, hands covered in blood. He hopped on and revved up the bike. As he turned the bike around she saw one of the bikers who had been standing with the guy who was just killed turn to the dead guy. The patch on his back had her screaming. It was a devil on a bike.

Removing herself from the bed carefully as to not wake up Happy, Madison quietly tiptoed to the bathroom. Washing her face with cold water she continued to remind herself it was a dream. Knowing there was no way she was going back to bed she entered the kitchen figuring she could make the boys breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, French toast, bacon, sausage, home fries; plates began to cover the counter space, each one covered to ensure it stayed warm. Madison concentrated on dissolving a lump in the pancake batter as the boys began to rouse to the smell of breakfast. Tara and Jax had already arrived a half hour before. Tara immediately began helping to cook. Jax sat there watching until Tara had asked about the nightmare she mentioned on the phone. Without a word he left the room, leaving the girls to cook.

"Oh fuck. I'm moving in." Tig said, wearing nothing but his underwear. Madison closed her eyes and pretending that image would go away, knowing it was burning into her brain.

"For Christ's sake boy, put some clothes on. Ya jus scarred the lass fa life." Chibs smacked Tig upside the head as he entered. Madison held out a plate to him and he kissed her on the cheek before taking the plate and greeting Tara in the same manner. As the boys sat down to eat Madison noticed Jax and Happy were still missing. Looking at Tara she could she that she noticed it too.

"Club business." She shrugged. Madison nodded and made herself a plate. Leaning against the counter she started picking at her food, not all that hungry. "I guess Jax will be here longer than he expected. He mentioned possibly getting a house down here for a little while and bringing the boys down. You might get to meet them." Tara started a conversation. The two women went on about kids and some options for a temporary home. When Happy and Jax walked in Madison put her plate down and fixed a plate for the two men. Jax thanked her and went to stand by Tara. When Madison handed Happy his plate he took it without a word and left the room. Glancing around she noticed no one has seen the cold exchange except for Tara who gave her a worried look. Madison put a small smile on and shook her head. Picking her plate back up she moved the food around, not so hungry anymore. Everything was distant as they all talked and ate and eventually left. Tara stayed to help with the dishes, insisting when Madison told her it was fine.

"So do you want to talk about it?" She asked as Madison scrubbed one of the pans.

"Talk about what?" But she knew what.

"Happy."

"There's nothing to talk about because there is nothing going on." Tara huffed.

"Like hell there isn't. I may have been flipping out yesterday but I saw the way he ran to you when I hit you and I saw the hesitation in his eyes when I asked to talk to you alone. Happy has never acted that way before Maddie."

"Yea well you saw how he was this morning." She countered.

"Maybe he's just not used to feeling something for anyone. Happy…back home he is very distant. His role in the club….it's hard to explain." Madison knew Tara could tell her anything but it bothered her anyway. Madison chose to answer her with silence as they finished the dishes. Knowing she needed time alone Tara gave her some excuse and hugged her before she left.

Days off sucked. Madison figured instead of staying home moping about a guy who gave her whiplash she was going to head to the dance studio to keep working. Her wrist wasn't bad but Tara gave her a brace and told her to wear it for the next couple of days. Pulling on the appropriate clothes Madison hopped in her car and left.

The studio was fairly quiet, only a few people working today. Greeting Bella, the woman who owned the place Madison took off for a tiny studio in the back that was rarely used. Maddie liked the quiet she found there, the peace while she danced to classical pieces performed with such intensity that it made her want to cry. Stripping off her cardigan she started the music and waited for her cue. Slowly she followed the steps that she knew like the back of her hand, steps she had repeated for years but still didn't have the courage to show anyone.

Closing her eyes she couldn't fight the images that danced before her eyes. Brady's smiling face was the first to shimmer in her mind. His dark hair and forest green eyes, his perfect teeth and strong arms.

_'"Madison I uh…I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me." He spoke softly. Madison's face lit up, if only he knew how long she had been waiting for this. The date wasn't fancy in the least, a picnic at dusk, the sun showering them in beautiful hues of gold and pink as they shared sandwiches and ice cream.' Madison squeezed her eyes tighter against the tears that had begun filling them. _

_'His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as he held her tight against him and jumped from the small cliff and into the waters below. The surfaced and he laughed while she clambered out of his arms only to be caught up once more. "You are so lucky I love you." She had spat at him. "Oh you love me huh? Good, cause I love you too." It had been the first time either had spoke those three words to each other.' _

_'"Are you sure?" Madison lay beneath Brady, her bare body against his. "Brady, I love you, I've been waiting for this for a long time." She whispered. A whole year into the relationship they consummated their love beneath her satin purple sheets.'_

_'The wind wiped through her hair secured tight in a pony tail as Brady raced down the road, their tattoos safe underneath their clothes, tattoos that claimed each other as the others. Large symbols of their love, stronger than most.'_

_'Madison smiled as she laid in the hammock, her arms rest around Brady as they swing gently. "Mads, marry me." The words catching her off guard she struggled to sit. "What?" He steadied the hammock before the toppled out. "Marry me, be my wife." There were no words so Madison nearly nodded.'_

_'Caleb's face was white, tracks where tears had fallen clear on his cheeks as he faced his sisters back. "Where's Brady? I found the perfect dress. He's going to love it. It's this strapless one, cut right above the knee, perfect for summer. I thought we could do the whole lilac and…what's wrong?" Madison turned to see her brother. Dropping the dress still in its garment bag onto the table she ran to her brother searching his for wounds. She knew they had been going on a run, had there been a problem? "Caleb…" Her brother extended his hand between the two and held out a broken chain containing the celtic cross Madison had given Brady for Christmas. With trembling hands she reaches for it. Once in her hand she can see the blood staining bits of the cross and chair. "No….Caleb please…no." She shakes her head as tears begin to fall. Her brother can do nothing but hold her up as they both cry together.'_

_'Everyone is in leather and dark colors. There in the front sits Madison in the dress she bought for the wedding, like a single ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. She stands silently as they hand her his cut. As a custom in the Devil Drifters, the cut is replaced with a new one that each of the brother's help put together, a special patch with gold lettering depicting wings sewn on. Madison takes it in her hands and fingers the holes.'_

The music is still playing when Madison collapses in sobs on the tile floor of the studio. Hands pressed to her mouth she desperately tries to muffle her cries. There is no telling how long she sat on the floor and cried, the sun already setting as she walks out of the studio and heads home fingering the chain around her neck holding her engagement ring.


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, added and favorited. Please bear with me through this chapter. I'm still not okay yet so it's a bit of a struggle.**

It had been two days since she had heard from Happy, Jax, or even Tara. Two long, dragged out, horrible days. As much as Madison tried to keep from thinking about the MC she found herself wishing she would hear something or that Happy would show up at Villalobos. Trying to be nonchalant about it, Madison had asked Tia if Happy's schedule had changed. Tia knew something was going on between the two and she sighed before telling her no but that he did request a few days off to take care of things back home. Madison sulked for the rest of the day. She felt so pathetic in feeling a little down about him not saying anything to her. They weren't a couple, hell he didn't even talk to her the last time she saw him.

Tia knew Madison was struggling. She hadn't seen her young employee and almost daughter react like this towards anyone. Madison had always kept to herself for the most part. But this Happy guy had her moping like a kicked dog, please excuse the term. It was only appropriate to ask Maddie to accompany her on a run to check out a place she had gotten a call for. A neighbor was saying she had heard lots of barking and dogs whining in the house down the street. There had been several times she had seen the people who lived there bringing dogs in and she was afraid they were in dog fights. Tia assured her she would check it out immediately.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Tia asked as Madison stared out the window, her fingers grazing the leash she had draped over her. Turning her attention to her boss she shook her head.

"There's not really anything to tell." She lied. Well sort of lied.

"Come on kiddo. I know something is going on with you and that biker. The girls don't shut up about the two of you." Madison closed her eyes and swore she was going to kill the two.

"What have they been saying?" A smile crept on to Tia's lips and Madison wanted to just disappear.

"Well I guess you two were caught in quite a compromising situation. At least that's the gossip. Any truth to that?" Madison's face had turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh my god I am going to kill Tanya. That girl is dead meat when I get back." The girl muttered shaking her head.

"I guess so then huh?" It was then that Maddie was ever so grateful the twins had decided to take the other van and not ride with them.

"Kind of. We…how do I even explain what happened? Happy isn't like anyone else. He…does it matter? He's pretty much disappeared and has been ignoring me since they all spent the night and…"

"Woah wait, Happy spent the night?" Tia almost slammed on the breaks in surprise.

"Not like that! The guys from the MC crashed on the couch and in the spare room. I figured Jax, the blonde one with the baby face and his wife Tara could use the alone time so I told the guys to crash at my place." Madison tried to explain. Either way it sounded kind of bad.

"And where did Happy sleep." Tia knew. She was holding back a laugh and Madison wished the seat would just swallow her whole.

"Seriously Tia? You know where or you wouldn't be asking."

"He slept in your bed and you didn't do anything? Geez he really is quite the gentleman huh?" Madison wished he wasn't such a gentleman. She couldn't get the memory of his hands on her, him pressed against her out of her head. With a sigh Maddie turned to look out the window again and Tia knew that was the end of the discussion. It was one of many things Madison loved about the Torres'. They knew when they had pushed far enough and stopped.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Pulling down a dirt road Tia slowed the car to a crawl as they looked for the blue house with a front porch and a basketball hoop off to the side.

"Tia I think its right there. Two houses down on my side." Madison pointed as she squinted out the window. Sure enough it was the house they were looking for and Tia pulled over, the twins right behind them. The four got out of the vehicles and quietly walked toward the house, keeping look all around them. They weren't sure if these people were dangerous or not. They crept along the house until they were in the backyard. Immediately they knew something was off. There were several metal poles sticking out of the ground, chains wrapped around them with large heavy clips connected on the end. Madison covered her mouth and looked at Tia. If these people weren't involved in the dog fights they were definitely abusing these dogs.

"Do you guys see any actual dogs?" Tia whispered loudly. The twins shook their heads and wandered farther into the yard. Madison's eyes darted around the yard wildly hoping to find something. She was about to call it quits when she heard a soft whimpering. Her eyebrows furrowed as she followed the sound. Reaching the door to the basement she stopped.

"Tia!" She whispered as loud as she could, waving her over. "Listen." They both stood there for a moment. The crying got louder and there was no doubt there was a dog in there.

"We can't just go in there Mads. It's someone's house." Tia shook her head when Madison looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Hey Ma! We have bones over here!" One of the twins yelled kicking at a pile of dirt at the edge of the yard. That's all it took for Madison to get to the door and yank it open. Surprisingly enough it wasn't locked. Without hesitating Madison walked in, Tia right behind her. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the darkness of the damp basement but when they did both women almost wished they never had. There were at least eight crates lined up against one wall. Four of the eight contained dogs. Upon further inspection two were dead and the other two barely holding on.

Madison tore open one of the crates and beckoned the dog forward. He was still a pup, maybe a year old. There were scars and fresh lacerations and what looked like two broken ribs. The dog took a few steps forward crying and Madison put the leash on him. One of the twins was already rushing out of the basement with the other dog in his arms. The look on Tia's face told her the situation wasn't good and the dog was in bad shape. "Come on. Let's get them to the hospital. I'll send the cops over here." She said quietly. Madison tried to walk the dog out but he kept stopping and crying. Bending down she lifted him into her arms carefully, wincing at the whining he was making. Tears were filling her eyes as she wondered if they had made it only a day sooner if those dogs would still be alive. Tia helped Madison into the van and closed the door as the girl sat down on the ground, cradling the dog to her chest.

"It's gonna be okay baby. We've got you now." She whispered. Tia must have broken every road rule there was and if she didn't the twins definitely did. By the time they arrived the twins were already waiting, the dog in emergency care. Someone rushed to Madison's side to take the dog from her and she unlooped the leash. "Please be careful. I think he has broken ribs." The guy nodded and carried the dog to the back. With a sigh Madison sat down to what would probably be a long wait.

Two hours in and Tia had to return to Villalobos, taking the twins with her. The mom had begged Madison to come too, telling her that they would call when they knew something but she shook her head and stayed. She was just drifting off when she felt hands smoothing back her hair. Opening her eyes she found Happy looking down at her, Jax, Tig, Chibs and Juice standing near the door. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. Happy kneeled down but kept his hands on her thighs.

"Tia told me where you were. She said you won't come back until you hear about those dogs. Look, we are gonna take care of those guys ok? They aren't gonna hurt another dog." In the back of her sleepy brain she knew when he said "take care of" that he meant killing them. It was how an MC was run. She only nodded in response, her eyes watering at the memory of that basement.

"Madison James?" Her eyes snapped up and she almost knocked Happy down on his ass, she got up so quickly.

"Yes?" She stepped forward, unaware that she had slipped her hand into Happy's and he was holding tight.

"I'm sorry but the tan one didn't survive the surgery. There was too much internal bleeding. He had to have been like that for days." The doctor shook her head.

"And….and the black and white one I brought in?" She asked, tears starting to fall.

"He should be okay. We have him in recovery right now. He will be able to leave tomorrow. We will call you." Madison nodded and sighed.

"Okay, thank you." She tried to smile but her heart hurt for that poor dog. Turning to Happy the brunette shook her head. "I should get back to Villalobos and tell Tia. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" It was a question because she didn't know if he planned on disappearing again. Happy shook his head.

"No." Her heart sank and she tried to pull her hand from his but he tightened his grip. "I'm coming with you. You shouldn't do this alone." He shot a glance at the others and saw Jax nod. Jax stepped forward and placed a kiss on Madison's temple before leaving the hospital, the others right on his heels. Madison was shaking and she didn't even know it. "When was the last time you ate?" Madison stared at him blankly. When was the last time she had eaten? She racked her brain for the last meal she had. Did a little bag of Cheetos at two in the morning count? Happy must have seen her thoughts as he sighed and tugged her to the door. It wasn't until they reached the parking lot that Madison knew she had left the hospital. She was in a zombie like state as she followed him to his bike and put on the helmet she was handed. The ride wasn't a long one but it seemed to take hours as Madison clung to Happy like her life depended on it. Cheek pressed against his back she gripped the front of his shirt tightly in her hands. She didn't want to wake up and have Happy not be there. She didn't want this part of her day to be a dream.

"I missed you." She whispered. Speeding down the road Happy pulled into a diner that Madison hadn't been to yet. It must have been blocks away from her apartment if she hadn't been here before. "Where are we?" She asked as she reluctantly let the biker go to hobble off the bike. Taking his hand in hers he pulled her towards the doors without an answer. It was an old 50's style place, checkered floors and memorabilia all over the place. Even the music was all fifties and swing. She heard Happy grumble about the music as he tugged her to a booth and sat her down. Sitting across from her she could feel the biker's eyes on her as a menu was placed on the table. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The young waitress batted her eyes at Happy and he stared at her.

"Two Cokes." He grunted and when he offered nothing further she left the table. "Have you been sleeping?" Madison shrugged. She wasn't sure. There had been too many times that she had woken in the middle of the night with night terrors to count. "You don't know? Have you eaten?" Again she shrugged and she saw his fist tighten on the table. "Fuck Mads. What are you going to eat?" Madison chose not to shrug this time but stared at him with empty eyes. The waitress came back and Happy ordered for them both. A soft sigh escaped Madison's lips and Happy pushed her coke closer. Taking a tiny sip, she instead played with the straw. "You are going to finish that and eat what I fucking got you." Looking at him she knew she should have felt afraid with the way he was looking at her but she wasn't.

"You left. You didn't say anything and you wouldn't talk to me." She mumbled, her eyes resting on her cup again. Happy let out a rush of air and leaned back in his seat, his hand rubbing down over his head and across his face.

"Club business babe. I had something to do." She had expected that answer.

"You still could have told me. I was worried."

"You ain't got nothin' to worry about." When Madison didn't say anything his hand reached up and stopped her from playing with the straw. "Look at me." Madison slowly moved her gaze to Happy's face. "I ain't leaving for awhile. We had to get Tara back to Charming and take care of a few things." The brunette didn't say anything and was happy for once that the food had arrived. Removing her hand quickly from Happy's she pretended to be really hungry and start on her chicken pot pie quickly. She was well aware of the waitress leaning down near Happy, her boobs in clear view trying to talk him up. "Bitch I am trying to eat." He snapped and she ran off. Madison shook her head and Happy sighed. "Did you want me to fuck her on the table while you ate?" Madison tried to ignore the pain in her chest when he said that and shook her head no. Her eyes were filled with tears and she scolded herself for it. "Seriously? Are you gonna cry? I didn't mean I was gonna if you said yes. She ain't my type anyway." The girl across from him sniffed and continued eating.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence and when the waitress came back with the check she didn't say a word. Bill all paid, they got back on Happy's bike and he drove to Madison's apartment. As if she was sleep walking Madison dismounted the bike, handed the helmet to Happy and headed inside. Opening the door to her place she walked in and tried to close the door but Happy stopped it. "Did you really think I was gonna leave you alone?" He looked at her incredulously. Madison shrugged and padded through the apartment to her room. Closing the door she stripped off her dirty t shirt and shorts and tied her hair up in a messy bun. Collecting clean clothes she turned to find Happy standing in the door way just watching her. Clutching the clothes to her chest Madison's cheek burned bright red as he stepped in to the room. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe. He took the clothes and tossed them on to the bed leaving Madison standing with her arms over her body, trembling. She wasn't trembling from fright, but from the memory of how she felt at Villalobos that day that he finally kissed her against the wall. She opened her mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out. Happy was silent as he traced a finger along the strap of her bra and over her cleavage. She could feel the heat start between her legs as his palm lay flat against her abdomen as the other hand traced the lace on the top of her panties.

"Fuck." Happy muttered and stepped away. Madison almost fell forward at the abrupt motion. He took a few steps backward, his eyes roaming her body before stopping at her face. Madison knew he could see the confusion on her face but it did nothing to cover her embarrassment. After a few awkward seconds Madison grabbed her clothes off the bed and slammed the bathroom door behind her. How could he just make her feel like that and then decide he didn't want it? Hot, cold, hot, cold; he was worse than a woman going through menopause. Madison scrubbed herself down trying to rid herself of the thoughts of Happy touching her. She took her time in the shower, not really caring if he was getting mad that she was taking so long. Served him right. Finally when the water started running cold Madison got out and got dressed. Taking a deep breath she walked out into the bed room and found Happy fast asleep in her bed. Pausing for a moment at the bottom of the bed she watched him as he slept quietly, his back turned towards her. Madison hated how attached she was to him already.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you MAR76 for being a ever consistent reader and reviewer. Thank you sillygabby, otte1978, and brandy010506 for adding my story to your favorites, reviewing and following. I am hoping to continue to entertain you. WARNING. There are sexual situations in this chapter. I have warned you. **

Madison's knee was frantically bouncing as she sat in the passenger seat of the van as Tia drove her to the hospital. They had gotten the call to come pick up the surviving Pit Bull and Madison all but ran to the van.

"Chill out, we will get there." Tia laughed. Madison ignored her and kept bouncing, her hands tight on the leash. "So Happy is back huh?" She asked as the continued their drive.

"Yea since yesterday I guess." Her eyes were on the houses as they passed by.

"He spend the night?" Madison turned her head with her eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Just wondering. You looked rested and putting two and two together, you only look rested when he spends the night, or at least on the nights I am assuming he spends the night." Madison sighed knowing Tia was right but not willing to admit it.

"Yes he spent the night." A few moments of silence passed and Madison bit down on her lip as she turned towards Tia. "Tia? How do you know a guy really likes you?" She asked. It was such a childish question and her cheeks were bright red as she asked.

"Happy likes you. There is no question about that." She laughed.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure. He does sweet little things like tucking me in and kissing my forehead, then there are the….other things…" She trailed off trying to find the words to keep it PG.

"Like the steamy make out you two had at the shelter?"

"Yea…that." Madison smiled. "But the whole leaving without saying anything and he didn't even talk to me the day before. And then last night he walked in on me in my underwear and I thought we were…you know…but then he just stopped cold and wouldn't even look at me." Madison shook her head as she wrapped her fingers around her necklace.

"He's a guy. All guys are weird like that and I have seen the way he looks at you. Happy most definitely wants you. Maybe he isn't used to having feelings for someone. He's from an MC and from the tiny bit you have divulged it's a rough life. Maybe he doesn't want to drag you in to it." Tia tried to reason. She had no idea what was making Happy flop back and forth but she needed to pacify the girl a little.

"You know they took care of the guys from the house." She whispered. She could feel Tia's eyes on her and she slowly turned to meet them. "Happy said they were going to take care of them for us. I think that was what Jax and the other's were up to last night." Tia only nodded a few times before keep her eyes on the road. Madison was scared she was going to be mad and maybe even call the police on the MC. Scolding herself for saying anything Madison stayed quiet until the got to the hospital.

The doctor and the dog were both waiting for Madison and Tia in the waiting room lobby. Madison smiled as she saw the dog's tail wagging in a greeting. His middle was bandaged and you could see the lacerations had been stitched up in some places. "I have two antibiotics that you need to give him twice a day and make sure he doesn't run around until his ribs are healed. You need to change the wrap every day and make sure he eats. I do have bad news regarding one of the injuries." Madison felt her heart stop and she nodded. "We couldn't save his right eye. From what we have found, he was probably blind for at least seventy two hours." Madison looked down at the dog again and this time noticed the milky white eye staring back at her. Tia's hand came to a rest on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Is that all?" Madison asked. The doctor nodded and handed over a bag of medication and wraps for the dog. "Thank you so much, for everything." She smiled as she took hold of the leash the doctor had around a collar on the Pit. The dog wasted no time in heading right for the door to the outside. After relieving himself promptly he looked up at her. Maddie's heart clenched in her chest and she kneeled down. "Hey buddy." She slowly held her hand out so he could sniff it. His tail started wagging and he came closer. His little cropped ears had scars where she could see the owners did it themselves. "Poor baby. What did they do to you?" She whispered as she pet him.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Tia came out of the hospital and headed for the van. Madison sighed and stood up, the dog following close to her side. Tia opened the back and Madison lifted the hefty dog to put him in the crate. "You won't stay in there long bud, just until we get to the shelter." She told him as she closed it. He didn't whine at all as she closed the back and hopped in to the van. The dog was silent the whole way home. As Tia went off to make sure the kennel was all set Madison got him out of the van and walked him around a little so he could get used to the new area.

"He looks good considering what he has been through." Madison turned and found Tanya standing with her arms crossed beside her. Tanya bent down and scratched behind the dog's ears. "Whatcha gonna name him?" She asked as she stood back up.

"Dunno yet. I think I'm still in shock that he survived and we got him home." Madison replied as the rumbling of bikes dragged her attention away from the dog. The girls quieted as the bikes stopped a respectable amount away. The five bikers walked over and it caught Madison by surprise when Tig kneeled down and started baby talking to the dog.

"He likes dogs." Jax smiled. Madison just smiled back and handed Tig the leash so she could give Jax and the others a hug. Getting to where Happy stood she stopped and waited for some kind of sign on what to do. He gave none.

"Well I think his kennel is all set up so Tig why don't you help me bring him in and we can get him settled." Madison motioned for Tig to follow her. She heard them all close behind but Tig was right aside her smiling like a little kid. "Why don't you come work here a couple hours a day? I'm sure Tia wouldn't mind." They got to the kennel and Tig entered with the dog. Unclipping the leash he exited and stood by Maddie.

"Do you think she would really let me?" He asked.

"Of course she would. I think you love dogs almost as much as she does." She joked. Madison was caught by surprise as Tig threw his arms around her in a hug. Laughing a little she hugged him back, forgetting the Tig she met at the bar.

"Why don't you come with me and I can bring you to my mom to talk it out?" Tanya asked. A look flashed over Tig's face as he looked at her and the coy smile on Tanya's lips didn't go unnoticed. Madison just shook her head and made sure the kennel was locked. Kneeling down she let the dog lick her fingers through the holes in the fencing.

"I'll be back tomorrow baby. You are safe now." She whispered to him. Standing Madison brushed her hands off on her pants and sighed. Jax was just smiling at her like a fool. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Happy said he wants to talk to you. He's waiting outside in the back." Giving Jax a weird look she noticed a worried one on Chib's face and a nervous one on Juice's. What the hell?

"Okaaaay…." Madison frowned and started for the end of the warehouse where the back door was. Was it necessary for everyone to act so weird around her? Slipping through the heavy door Madison squinted in the sun for Happy. Her back hit the wall as a set of hands held her shoulders roughly.

"Why do you do this to me Madison?" She could feel his breath on her ear, in her hair, along her collar bone. Her eyes were clenched shut as she tried to ignore the throbbing both in her back and her stomach.

"What...what are you talking about?" She felt him step even closer, pressing himself against her.

"This is what I am talking about." Happy pressed himself into her and Madison held back the moan at knowing how turned on he was. "The looks you give me, the way you walk in those shorts." His hand slid down her bare thigh and hitched it up around his waist giving him further access to her. "You drive me crazy Madison. So fucking crazy." He whispered to her.

"Show me how crazy." Madison whispered in a husky voice. Happy pulled back long enough to catch the hunger in her eyes before capturing her lips with his. Madison grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him against her, their lips fighting against each other's with desire. Madison had been waiting too long to get here and she would be damned if he changed his mind again. One of her hands slid down between them and grasped him through his pants. The growl in his throat turned her on even more and her fingers were frantically trying to unsnap the button. Happy flicked hers open with a snap of his fingers and wasted no time in plunging a finger into her wetness. Madison cried out in pain and pleasure, her hands returning to his shoulders, all thoughts lost as he pumped her.

"Oh fuck you are so goddamn wet." Happy attached his lips to her neck where he bit and sucked while she whimpered stuck against the wall. She wanted him. She needed him and she didn't care if they were right outside of her work.

"Yo Hap! We gotta get going." Jax's voice sounded out and Happy growled in frustration as he pulled his hand from Madison's shorts and stepped in front of her to keep Jax from seeing her.

"Yea one minute." He grunted. He stood there until Jax caught his eye and gave him an apologetic smile before closing the door behind him. During their small exchange Madison had done up her shorts and stood there waiting. With a sigh Happy turned towards her and eyed her, clearly still in the mood. "Shit girl, I wish I could stay and finish this but the prez needs me." Madison nodded in understanding and gave him a small smile. The two stood there silently until she stepped forward and grabbed the front of his cut and pulled him against her. She almost laughed at the surprised look that crossed his face.

"When you are done and my shift is over I expect you to be in my apartment where we will finish this." She whispered into his ear before leaving a lingering kiss on his lips. Stepping back she raised an eyebrow at him and headed for the door. "You coming or not?" Madison asked as she pulled the door open and went inside.

The day had dragged for the rest of Madison's shift and she felt tired. Two people had quit so that left even more work for the remaining employees. After staying two hours later Madison drove to her apartment exhausted and eager to take a hot shower. Trudging up the stairs and into the apartment Madison tossed her keys down and slipped out of her sneakers. She had almost forgotten what she had told Happy back at Villalobos until she found his note on her kitchen table. He was needed and would come by after. Don't wait up. With a soft sigh Madison grabbed some clothes and took a long, hot shower. Dry and clothes in little cotton shorts and a tank top she crawled into bed for some rest.

The room was unbearably hot. Madison kicked off the blankets and tried to tell herself to make sure her fan was on but her body didn't want to move. She drifted in and out of sleep uncomfortably until a thud came from the living room followed by whispers. Groaning Madison sat up and stumbled to the door. "Happy?" She said in a garbled mess. Still half asleep she made her way to the living room rubbing her eyes. "Happy is that you?" She called out again. The movement and whispers had stopped and Madison started to realize that it wasn't Happy in her apartment. She froze near the couch and eyed her front door. She could make a dash for it and hopefully a neighbor would still be awake. Taking a deep breath she took one step forward before a force slammed into her and knocked her down. Gasping for air Madison struggled against the heavy body pinning her down. He was laughing and made a grab for her wrists. With a swipe she dug her nails into the skin on the guys face and tore at it. He yelled and moved off her just enough for Madison to slip out and get on her feet. She made for her bedroom which was closer than the front door. Making it to the mouth of the hall way she was knocked down again. Shakily getting to her knees her side exploded in pain as the other assailant kicked her in the ribs. "Fucking bitch." He said and kicked her again. The one she scratched was standing with the other guy, both looking down at her now as she tried to get to her feet again. Managing to place one foot flat she tried to use the wall as leverage to stand but only managed to make it to one knee before she was hit in the face. Madison's vision became blurred with spots of black as they didn't wait this time and grabbed her by her hair to slam her face into the wall. She tried to cry out but nothing sounded out. They both took turns in kicking and hitting her until she stopped trying to fight back.

"It ain't personal love. Another MC just don't want you mixing in with the Sons. Consider this a warning. Don't wanna end up like your brother right?" Madison spat blood and saliva into his smiling face and earned herself another kick. The minute she hit the ground she felt him push her on to her back and climb on top of her. Madison ignored the searing pain in her body and tried to get him off or crawl away. The other assailant kneeled down and grabbed her arms and held them above her head. As she was violated by one and then the other Madison couldn't cry, couldn't speak, couldn't move. During the second go around she passed out and when she came to she found Tanya and Mariah screaming and crying over her. Her vision was blurred and her whole body was in firey pain. In a series of black outs she remembered the ambulance and Mariah's hand holding on to hers on the way to the hospital. She remembered two nurses holding back the girl's she considered the closest thing to family she had as the cried and yelled and shoved as she was raced to the ER. Madison remembered the feeling of excruciating pain as the doctors and nurses checked her injuries. And then there was just numbness. Everything became a blurred numbness before the dark and drowsiness swallowed Madison whole and forced her to watch her violation over and over.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: MAR76, deiDandy, booklover161904, otte1978, giannakylie, Happy's Princess, slumpsgirl812, Arowley, sillygabby, primesgirl4, and dark-lelu THANK YOU SO MUCH. This chapter received the most feedback so far and I thank you guys for not bashing me for the content. This story is going to be a VERY hard road to go down but I hop you all stick with me. And for your amazingness, here's another chapter posted a lot sooner than intended.**

The incessant beeping is what woke Madison first. She tried to move but it hurt; she tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy like they had been cemented shut. She tried to swallow but her mouth and throat were dry and pasted closed. There was another noise though. Not the beeping but….breathing? Whispering? Whispering! Madison forced herself to move, to open her eyes afraid her assailants had come back. A dry scream erupted from her mouth and she shot up in the hospital bed. Everything was blurry and every movement felt like fire ripping through her body. She struggled against the blankets covering her legs, she fought against the hands pushing her back down on to the bed. No! She couldn't let them do it again. She hurt too much. Terrified, she continued screaming and fighting until she felt the sharp pinch of a needle in her arm. The rush of cool liquid seeped in and everything became hazy and her body felt heavy as the drug took effect. Gentle hands laid her back down and once again she was consumed in darkness.

Had it been hours? Days? She could feel the sun filtering in through the window; hear the beeping of the monitor and the whispering of people inside and outside of her room. Trying to move a little she felt a hand holding hers gently and she squeezed.

"Hey I think she's waking up." The person holding her hand said to someone or someones in the room.

"Should we call a nurse in? She might freak out again." Someone replied back.

"No, I really don't want them pumping her with another sedative. They should have figured she was gonna freak." Someone else said. How many people were in here? Madison struggled to open her eyes and only managed to open one. The other one let a tiny bit of light in but other than that she couldn't open it. The blurriness slowly seceded and she turned her head to find Tia sitting beside her hold her hand. Opening her mouth she tried to ask what had happened but nothing came out.

"Hey get her some water." Tia pointed to something out of Madison's line of vision and suddenly a straw was pressed against her lips. Shifting her eyes up she found Tanya's puffy and red face staring down at her with a sad smile. Swallowing just enough to wet her mouth and throat Madison turned her head away and Tanya moved the cup.

"What happened?" She whispered in a hoarse tone. Feeling around her fingers found purchase on the controls on the rail of the bed. Clicking a few she finally found the one to raise the head and she winced in pain as it moved until she let it go. She was in one of the single room's which were very hard to come by. The hospital only had maybe ten that Madison knew of.

"Do you remember anything that happened two nights ago? After you left the shelter?" Tia spoke slowly and kept her voice down, probably to keep the nurses from hearing. She knew they would rush right in and start poking and prodding her.

"I…I went home. Happy left a note saying he wouldn't be there, he had stuff to do. I showered and went to bed. It was really hot and….there was a noise…." Madison trailed off as her good eye watered. Covering her mouth with her hand she shook her head. "I thought it was just a bad dream. I didn't…"

"Hey it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong Mads. You're okay now." Mariah moved forward and sat on the end of the bed. Her hand moved to Madison's leg and affectionately rubbed it. All three women looked like they had gotten no sleep and had been crying for days.

"You said two nights ago?" Madison calmed herself down a little. They were right. She was safe. For now at least. Tanya nodded.

"Yea you didn't show up for work which you never do so we tried calling you. After like the fifth call we went over to see if you were home. The door was unlocked and we found you in the living room on the floor." Her voice caught on her last few words. Madison couldn't imagine what she had looked like when they found her on the floor half naked, battered and bruised.

"I thought it was Happy but then I heard someone else. I tried to run for the door but they were faster, stronger. I fought back as much as I could." Madison started crying, ashamed and scared. "Do they know who did it?" She asked, her hand going to her side where she felt a sharp pain as she took a shuddering breath in.

"Not yet but there are two cops here, detectives or something waiting here that want to speak with you. Do you think you can talk to them right now or do you want to put it off?" Tia squeezed her hand gently.

"No, let's just get it done with. I don't want to have to keep telling people what happened. I want this over and those men in jail or dead." A commotion was heard in the hall and a nurse yelling at someone. Someone laughed and heavy footsteps were heard. The Son's came stomping in, Jax first followed by Happy and the others. Tanya and Mariah moved away from the bed but Tia stayed put. Happy went right to Madison's side, his hand hovering near her face, too scared to touch her and hurt her.

"Fuck." He breathed. Madison reached up and took his hand in hers.

"I'm okay." She whispered. She was just glad he was here now.

"Like fuckin' 'ell you are!" Chibs said loudly from the other side of the room. "'Ave you seen yourself girlie? Someone get 'er a fuckin' mirror." Juice scattered across the room and started searching the drawers for a mirror or something Madison could see her reflection in.

"Chibs…" Madison protested but stopped when a hand held mirror was thrust in front of her. Her left eye was swollen shut and most of her face was covered in shades of black, blue and deep purple. Her lip was split and there were marks on her neck. If Madison hadn't known any better she would have thought it was a stranger that had miraculously survived a horrible car wreck. A strangled sob sounded in her throat and Happy snatched away the mirror.

"Get the fuckin' thing outta here." He snapped at Juice. There was a rapping on the door and everyone turned to see the two detectives coming into the room followed by a very upset and annoyed looking nurse.

"Madison, they would like to speak with you…in private." She shot a look at all of the people in the room.

"No, let them stay. I don't want to repeat this more than once." She shook her head. By the look on the nurse's face she knew it was most definitely frowned upon to have so many people in the room. "They are family." She looked at each one in turn. With a huff the nurse left. Tia got up and stepped aside to stand with her two daughters, giving the detectives room to get a little closer.

"We need you to start from the beginning. Although we would rather not have this many people in the room we understand that you want them here."

"If they don't stay, I'm not talking." Madison eyed him.

"Understood, so what time did you get home two nights ago?"

Madison went through the whole ordeal only skipping the part where her attackers spoke to her. They didn't need to know it was a warning to her and the Son's. Each detail had everyone cringing and had Tia cry out when she got to the violation part. The three women cried as she went through it all over again, answering every little question. Finally they thanked her and left. Tia got a phone call from the shelter and she had to leave, taking both of the girls with her. It shocked Madison a little bit as they hugged each biker, Tia whispering something to Happy and Tanya receiving a kiss on the cheek from Tig. She spent a little while with the MC before she finally sighed and asked them all to come closer so she wouldn't be overheard.

"I…I kept something from those cops. It has to do with you guys and your MC. I knew if I told them they would blame you for this." Jax pulled the chair close to the bed and she mostly spoke to him. "They said it was a warning from another MC to not get mixed up with you guys. The odd thing was they said I didn't want to end up like my brother. Shouldn't they have said Brady? My brother is still in Boston and still with The Devil Drifters so why did they bring him up?" Madison felt confused and tired.

"When was the last time you spoke to your brother?" Jax asked. Madison closed her eyes and tried to think.

"Maybe a month ago? He normally calls once a week but he said he was going on a run with the president and a few others and wouldn't be back for awhile. He said it was too dangerous to call so he'd call when he got back." Jax shared a look with Happy and then Chibs. "What was that?"

"What?"

"That look between you guys. What was that?"

"It was nothing darlin' just thinkin' of getting in touch with your brother. Making sure these guys just had it wrong." He reassured her. Happy removed his hand from Madison's.

"I'll go do that now." Madison wanted to beg him to stay. She didn't want to be alone.

"You guys go. I'll stay with her until you get back." Jax smiled at Madison.

"Thanks Prez. I'll be back as soon as I can." Happy leaned down and gently kissed her lips. When he pulled back Madison was both shocked and happy. Where did this put them now? Happy stomped out of the room followed by the others who offered her a little wave.

"Why did you offer to stay?" Madison finally asked after a few moments of silence. Jax leaned forward, his arms on the bed, hands clasped together.

"Happy really cares for you, whether he shows it or not. He…he doesn't do these feelings and shit so it's new to him. If he cares for you so don't the Sons. You are family now. You're kinda like a little sister to me now and we aren't going to leave you alone anymore. Work, home, that dance thing you do, someone has to be with you at all times until we figure out who did this and what they want." Madison tried to digest the information slowly, savoring the details. She had a family. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have so many people to count on and take care of. Yes, she had the Torres' and had for awhile now but this was different in a way. It almost felt like back in Boston.

"Thank you." She whispered. Madison felt tired, drowsy and weak. "You don't mind if I rest right? I feel so tired." Jax nodded and smiled at her. Madison reached out her hand for his. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep mumbling something about the tv remote.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not doing it. They can go to hell!" Madison was furious. She wanted to go home, to be free of this hospital and its annoying nurses who tried to coddle her for the past three days. After fighting and arguing that she was well enough to go home the doctors reluctantly agreed to sign the discharge papers but forced her to agree that she wouldn't drive until her eye was fully healed and they deemed it healed. And they wanted her to use a cane until then. Like hell she would! A cane? Really? Was she an old woman or just a victim of senseless violence? Maddie had agreed to the no driving thing which bothered her enough since she hated having to rely on people but there was no way she would agree to this. No way. Tia had tried to reason with her and told her to just agree and then not use it, and of course it made more sense than arguing about it and possibly being kept in the hospital until her eye was better, but did that register with Maddie? No. She didn't want to agree to another thing that made her feel like an invalid. The doctor sighed impatiently and tried again.

"Miss James this is for your safety as well as others. Don't you think this is a little selfish of…" He didn't finish the last of the sentence as Madison shouted at him.

"Selfish of me?! Are you kidding me?! I have been kept here for three days trying to play nice with your overbearing nurses after I was attacked in my own home and repeatedly raped. So excuse me if I don't want to agree to be a goddamn vegetable as everyone does everything for me!" Madison clutched her side as a pain ripped through her ribs.

"What's going on in here?" Happy's voice was deep and full of authority. Maddie and the doctor both turned towards the door to find the menacing biker standing there looking between the two. The doctor paled and looked like he was going to piss himself.

"I….well I was…" He stuttered and Tia stifled a laugh behind her hand.

"He is telling me that along with not being able to drive that I cannot walk by myself and is telling me that I need to use a cane." The brunette glared at the doctor.

"Seriously?" Happy asked. The doctor's mouth opened and closed a few times but he didn't speak. "Maddie, are you really fighting about this?" It was Madison's turn to look like a fish as she turned to the biker.

"Are you siding with him on this?" She asked him in shock.

"She will use the cane. Now hand over the discharge papers so we can leave." Happy ignored Madison. The doctor excused himself to get the papers.

"Are you serious Happy? You might as well tie my up in a goddamn bed until I heal!" She yelled. "You know what; I'll save you the aggravation and just stay in this hell okay?" Madison made to climb back into the bed but Happy grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from it gently as to not hurt her.

"You don't have to use the fucking thing Mads. I told the doctor you would so we could leave. So please, shut up." The girl was speechless as she stood there and took the papers when the doctor handed her them. She was silent still as they wheeled her through the hospital and out to Tia's van in a wheelchair. She didn't say a single word as Tia drove around with Happy on his bike right behind them. She did however say something when they pulled up in front of Tanya and Mariah's house.

"Tia, as much as I love everyone, I just want to go home." She sighed. Turning off the ignition Tia hesitated a moment.

"You are home." She said and quickly climbed out of the van.

"What?!" Madison clambered clumsily down from her seat and stared at Tia and then at Happy as he dismounted his bike. "You guys moved me here? What about my apartment?"

"The landlord said she will gladly rent you a new one at a later date." Happy grunted as he made his way to the house. Tia just smiled and shrugged and followed him leaving Maddie standing there trying to process the new events. "You coming or what Handicap?" Happy shouted from the door. Madison flipped him off but walked toward the house, which was actually kind of hard to do with only one eye and a lot of pain. Finally making it to the porch steps Madison stopped and looked at Happy. "I can see it on your face Mads. You know you can ask for help." He spoke lowly. She knew she could and yet her stubbornness wouldn't let her. The girl shook her head and struggled up the stairs. She heard him sigh in aggravation but she couldn't make herself care. Reaching the top she stopped and looked at the hand that Happy held out for her.

"Do you care about me?" She asked.

"Seriously?" Happy snapped. With another aggravated sigh at the look on Madison's face he swallowed hard before continuing. "If you think that after all I have done and will do for you that I don't care you have some kind of problem in that head of yours. If I didn't care would I have come back? Would I have rushed to the hospital? Would I have been there every day? Would me and the guys be searching for your brother and the assholes who hurt you? Would I have asked Thing One and Thing Two to take care of you?" He paused and Maddie felt a little foolish. He stepped forward and took hold of her chin and tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "If I didn't care about you would I be thinking of you every day and the things I am going to do to you when you are healed?" His voice was husky and Madison felt that fire in her belly. She almost wanted to say fuck the injuries and have him but the shooting pain in her side where her broken ribs were reminded her what a horrible idea that was. Neither one saying another word they entered the house and Madison did her best to be grateful.


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. It's no where close to finished and trust me, the break in isn't the only issue Madison will run in to. Quite a few of you are dying for some real Happy/Maddie time and I figured you have all been so amazing with reviewing and following along that I would give you what you want. So thank you all again, I figured by now we all know who my lovely avid readers are so for this chapter I will not be thanking you all personally. I hope this chapter is a good enough thank you. And for the sake of sounding like a fool, does anyone know Happy's real name?_**

Madison loved them all. She truly did, but being cooped up for almost a week now was unbearable. Someone was always in the house watching her, making sure she didn't strain herself too much. She wasn't allowed to get her own food, she had to be walked to the bathroom, helped to sit or lay down. Hell, she wasn't even allowed to shower by herself. One of the girls was always sitting in the bathroom repeatedly asking if she needed help. The answer was always no even if the pain made her want to vomit. Madison was used to being coddled and treated like she was ill. Tia and her brood had always been like that after Maddie had confessed the real reason why she took off from home. But this was different. It wasn't the subtle ways they used to do things. Now they didn't bother trying to hide the fact that they were going out of their way to make her comfortable.

Madison sighed and looked over at her door. Chibs was here to look after her while the girls worked. He was one of the two that let her do a little more when no one else was around. Jax was the other. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed the girl struggled into a sitting position before standing and shuffling to the door. The tv was on low and Madison could hear Chibs shifting every once in awhile. Knowing she couldn't make it out the front door without being caught, or without one of the dogs ratting her out Madison made for Mariah's room where she had a window facing the woods. If no one had touched anything then the paint cans should still be against that part of the house. It would be just enough for her to slip out of the window and make a break for it. The window creaked a little and Madison paused, waiting for someone or something to catch her. A minute went by and nothing happened so she pushed it the rest of the way and hoisted herself on to the window sill. Her ribs burned and protested with hot red pain as she leaned on them, her toes reaching for the cans. Her feet making purchase on them Madison let out a low sigh of relief as she let go and gently stepped down. Keeping her head low she rushed forward for the cars, knowing her keys were still in hers.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Chibs asked standing on the porch with his arms crossed. Madison closed her eyes and bit back curse words.

"Out for a drive?" She smiled at him and he smiled back but shook his head. "Please Chibs! I can't just sit around in this house for much longer. I am going insane. I want to do something or at least go to the shelter. I promise I'll just sit in the break room, just please let me go somewhere." She begged. Hearing a car door shut she found Happy walking towards her with a frown on his face, and bags in his hands.

"What's going on here?" He asked, his face clearly not living up to his silly moniker. Chib's eyes stayed on Madison as if laughing. He knew damn well Happy was going to be pissed.

"I'm tired of sitting around Happy. I am not dying and I don't want to be treated as such. It's not fair that my whole life has changed like this and I didn't get a say in any of it. The killer's jaw clenched and it didn't go unnoticed by the girl or Scotsman. "I…I mean…"

"Just shut up." He mumbled and started up the stairs. Chib's pat his brother on the back before walking to his bike, mounting it and taking off. Madison stood in front of the house for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do next. She could make a break for it and take off. Happy was inside and she was almost sure it would take a few minutes for him to get out here and come after her. Biting down on her lip Maddie sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She couldn't do that to him. She shouldn't have even thought of doing it to Chibs. Hand pressed tight to her side which was throbbing horribly now Madison made her way back into the house and followed the smell of food into the kitchen. Happy was unloading the few paper bags he had of its contents.

"Chinese?" Maddie asked quietly as she slowly made her way to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Happy's eyes flitted to where her hand was before settling back on the bag.

"Yea. You said you were craving it." A small smile played on her lips and she nodded. It had been just yesterday that she had voiced her random hankering for greasy Chinese food and despite a few agreeing she knew it was not likely she would be getting some. Madison shuffled to the cabinets behind the biker and reached for the plates. Sharp pain shot through her side and she stifled a groan. Gripping the counter with one hand she squeezed as she reached again. "Goddamn it." She heard Happy grumble before she felt his hand lay itself gently on her damaged side while the other reached up and grabbed the plates. "I know I have told you before to take it easy." He snapped in her ear and despite the annoyance in his words she couldn't help shiver.

"Maybe I just like having an excuse for you to touch me." She whispered. Madison was pinned against the counter, her back to his chest.

"You know you are making this really hard for me." Happy dragged his nose through her hair taking in the smell of her shampoo. Madison moved her head to the side exposing her neck and she could of swore she heard him growl. His lips ghosted across her skin and she softly moaned. As quick as it started it stopped. Happy's hand was no longer on her side and the plates no longer in front of her. Turning Maddie found Happy busying himself with the food, dumping rice and meat on to the plates. Suppressing a sigh Madison grabbed a few of the cartons and stormed off into the living room. Plopping herself down on to the couch she didn't wait for Happy as she bit into a chicken finger and started flipping through the channels. Even as he finally came in and put her plate down on the coffee table in front of her she kept her eyes on the tv. After a few minutes of her ignoring him Happy grew aggravated and slammed the carton of noodles he had been eating from down on to the table. Snatching the remote out of Madison's hand he tossed it on to the couch. "You need to cut this shit out Maddie." He snapped. Madison dragged her eyes away from the tv and stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She replied emotionlessly before reaching for another chicken finger. Happy slapped her hand and it fell to the floor. "You are wasting food!" She yelled at him.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Madison made a noise in the back of her throat and rolled her eyes as she struggled to stand from the couch. Stomping down the hall she had just reached her room when Happy was behind her slamming the door behind him. "Happy get out." She demanded but didn't turn around to face him.

"I don't fucking thing so. I am sick of this attitude you have lately. You are pushing me more than I have ever let a woman aside from my mother do." His voice was strained, like he was resisting something. Madison spun around with her mouth open.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled. Stalking forward, teeth gritted against the pain she stabbed her finger into his chest. "I have every right to have a goddamn attitude right now! My life has been shit for years! I finally find some semblance of a normal one and it gets ruined. I was fucking beaten and raped over something I didn't even do! I have gone through hell and back and all I ever wanted was a little attention from some insanely sexy biker but instead all I get is trouble and talked to like a child. I am so through with this. You can the rest of the Son's can pack up and get the hell out of here. I will find my brother by myself." Shoving past Happy who stood there in shock Madison hightailed it to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. The pain riddling her body made her knees go weak and she grabbed hold of the sink t steady herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she took in a shuddering breath. This was all too much. Everything had started to go back to normal and then Happy showed up and literally turned her world upside down. He was this dark, dangerous mystery to her and she wanted it bad. The last time she had felt like this towards someone had been Brady and she didn't know if she could go through the pain of caring for a biker again. Hell, she didn't even know if her brother was alive.

Hands rubbed down her back and gently tugged on her shoulders. Madison gave in and turned not bothering to hold back her sobs. Happy's dark eyes caught hers and she swore she could see pain in them. The biker rubbed her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and studied her face.

"I can't hurt you Mads. I can't. I never…I don't have feelings towards people but with you…things are different. You make me feel different. I don't do Old Ladies and I don't do girlfriends or that kind of shit. You're something though. I don't…fuck man. I don't want anyone else to touch you. I want you to be only mine and I'm not used to that kind of shit." She could see the struggle on his face and she thought back to Tara's words. _"Maybe he's just not used to feeling something for anyone. Happy…back home he is very distant. His role in the club….it's hard to explain."_Madison felt stuck and she didn't know what to do. She knew the MC would always come first, she had known that with Brady. In a small way she blamed that loyalty for the loss of his life and her attack all those years ago. She'd never admit it though. She loved the MC even after he died. It had been her family through one of the worst things in her life and yet she still had the nagging feeling that she had to get away.

Looking up at Happy with watery eyes Madison begged for the night words to tell him she cared for him but that she didn't know if she could handle the MC life again. He must have understood her apprehension because he nodded once and lowered his lips down to hers. His kiss wasn't like the others. It was soft and slow, like he was trying to convey something in it. When he finally pulled away Madison felt like she was going to pass out. "We'll talk about this another time. I just…you need to understand. I need you to understand." He spoke lowly and Madison didn't trust her voice enough to reply so she merely nodded. Happy took her hand in his and led her back to the living room where he handed her the plate still full of food and dug into his own. Half of the plate finished Maddie put it down and stared ahead blankly. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. The feeling of fingers on her arm broke her from her trance and she turned to find Happy watching her carefully.

"I'm okay." She whispered. Even so the bald biker pulled her towards him and held her against his chest. The sound of his heart beat beneath her ear slowly lulled Madison into a soft sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you all so much! I know I've been neglecting this story and posting a lot more on my Merle story. I plan on going home and watching me some sexy bikers to get back in the mood. I've seen that some of you have started reading my other two SOA centric stories and that really makes me smile 3 Thank you guys so much. It's been rough posting chapters for my stories lately. I lost another loved one so that makes it three people in three months. I'm struggling but seeing your reviews and all those emails telling me someone favorited my story or added me or a story to the lists, it makes me smile so much. Thank each and every one of you.**

It was early morning when Madison woke up, but not on the couch with Happy where she had fallen asleep, in her bed alone. Rubbing her eyes she slowly sat up and listened. She could hear people talking in low voices in the kitchen. Creeping out of her room she slowly tip toed down the hall to the voices.

"She's gonna flip man."

"Wouldn't you?"

"Don't you think she's been through enough?"

"Call Tara, get her and the boys here now. I have a feelin' Maddie's gonna need a doc on hand after she finds out." This peaked her curiosity and she stepped out into the kitchen.

"Finds out what?" All eyes snapped to her and the room grew silent. She could see Chibs standing by the sink but the minute she met his eyes he looked down at his feet. Juice rubbed the back of his head and refused to look at her. Tig took a gulp of beer and looked at Jax. Happy was looking at Jax who was the only one that met her eyes. "Find out what?" She asked again in a clipped voice. Happy sighed and stepped forward finally meeting her eyes.

"We should go talk in the other room." He made the take her arm but she pulled away.

"You tell me right now Happy Lowman or I will kick you all out right now." She threatened. She could see Happy was getting upset; even more so now that she had used his full name. His fists clenched and Madison wondered if he was going to hit or break something. When no one answered her Madison stormed away and slipped her feet into the flip flops by the door. Heading outside she reached her car but noticed she was boxed in by the car that Happy had driven here. It still struck her as odd that he had driven a "cage" despite having to bring the food here. She climbed in and locked the doors, just sitting there in the driver's seat. Something was wrong and they weren't telling her. What the hell happened now? What had happened that Happy was too afraid to tell her? That made every single one of them too scared to tell her? She could see the guys approaching, Tig, Juice and Chibs climbing onto their bikes and driving off. Jax stood on the porch as Happy approached the car and knocked on her window. "Go away." She snapped.

"Open the door woman or I'll break the damn thing." She shook her head glaring at him. "Open the fucking door." He demanded. Jax yelled something and Happy flipped him off. The blonde shook his head and walked inside. Happy stood there for a few minutes before stomping off to the back of the house. When he returned he had a tire axle in his hand. "I'm givin' ya one more chance Madison." This time she flipped him off and looked away from him. The sound of glass smashing behind her had Madison scrambling into the passenger seat of the car, away from the sound. Turning she found Happy breaking the backseat window with the axel before reaching in to unlock the driver's side door.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She screamed. The pain in her sides was unbearable from her sudden movements. Pressing her palm flat against it she pressed her back against the door and started at him with her mouth open. "This is my fucking car Happy! What the fuck?" She was beyond furious. He had just bashed in her car window, a car she wasn't even allowed to drive. Madison suppressed the urge to kick him as he climbed in the driver's side and sat down.

"I told you to open the door or I was gonna break it." His cold eyes locked on hers and she actually felt herself trembling. Tears welled up and she wasn't sure if it was the pain or her car that caused it. She could see his face soften and it only added to the urge to kick him. Madison just shook her head and shoved herself out the door and back to the house. Jax sat on the couch but he jumped up when she entered. Without even looking at him she stomped to her room and slammed the door, locking it. She knew it wouldn't keep him out but it was a small comfort. Slipping off her flip flops Madison climbed onto the bed and yanked up the quilt around her shoulders. Despite the heat she was shivering. As she lay there crying she could hear Jax and Happy talking and Jax yelled something as Happy's heavy footsteps came closer to her door. The handle jiggled and a loud thump hit the door.

"Mads, don't make me break something else." He threatened but his voice was tired. She didn't answer, just kept crying.

"Happy watch out." She heard Jax. The door knob moved around and there was a click and the door swung open. Maddie snapped her eyes shut and she bit down on her lip as he came closer. When Happy reached her he sighed and sat down. He could see the tears and it clenched at his heart. "I don't wanna hear yelling." Jax said before he left the room. Minutes went by and nobody spoke. Slowly the crying ceased and Maddie just laid there with her eyes screwed shut praying there would be no more fighting. The feeling of his hand against her back slowly moving up and down had her relaxing a little bit.

"Mads." His voice was soft and low but Maddie didn't reply. "Madison. Come on babe." He hands lightly tugged on her shoulder and she reluctantly turned and opened her eyes. Happy's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face. He had caused this and all because he had a temper. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered. His hand gently traced her jaw and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. She hated how she melted in his hands like this. His hand withdrew and her eyes snapped open. Madison struggled to sit up, teeth sinking into her bottom lip to keep from crying out. When she was finally sitting up she pulled the quilt up to her chin and slowly met his eyes. "Why didn't you tell you you're in pain?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Didn't seem important." She knew it wasn't the right answer but it was the truth.

"It's important and you know that. You're health is fucking important." Grinding his teeth together he tried to calm himself down. Madison could see him struggling so she moved the quilt over him and slid her hand down his arm to his hand where she tangled her fingers in his. At first his fingers were rigid but they relaxed under her touch. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get so angry. You just push my goddamn buttons and I snap. There's a lotta shit goin' on and I'm trying my fucking best to keep you safe."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…I want to know what's going on. I heard you guys in the kitchen. What happened?" Her eyes lifted to his and he quickly looked away.

"Pres gotta tell ya but he wants to wait unit Tia and the girls get here." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Cause he does. What the Pres says goes." It wasn't the answer Madison wanted but she knew she wouldn't get any other one. Releasing his fingers she moved hers to his face. Gently cupping his cheek she turned his face towards hers and leaned forward. She let her lips hover over his for a moment before lightly pressing them against his. Happy grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss quickly. When she felt his tongue probing her lips she wasted no time in granting him access. As his slid in to meet hers she moaned lightly. Despite the throbbing pain in her side Madison moved so she was straddling Happy, her chest pressed against his. Pushing herself down over his hardness she felt him growl and make a fist in her hair yanking her even closer. His other hand travelled up the back of her shirt and across her soft skin. Madison pushed at his cut, trying to remove it from his shoulders but was pushed away. "Ya gotta stop Mads. We…fuck man. We can't do this right now. You're all banged up and I ain't gonna be able to do this gently." He was so tempted to start it up again at the sight of her hooded eyes and kiss plumped lips. He wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off and fuck her until she screamed.

"Happy please." She begged. It took every ounce of resistance for Happy to shake his head.

"Babe, I promise you, you won't regret waiting. You know I wanna fuck you so badly. Look what you do to me." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his still hard cock. She squeezed and his head dropped back. "Fuck Mads." Biting down on her lip she squeezed again and went for his button. His hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist. "We can't."

"I'm not leaving you like this. The amount of times we hadda stop, this shit has to be painful so shut up and just lie there. I'll take care of you." Madison shook off his hand and pulled open his jeans. Happy helped her slide them and his underwear down to his ankles. She finally got to see him in his glory. His cock was standing straight at attention. He was bigger than she had anticipated and she let out a little gasp. She took him in her hand and his hips bucked up. She couldn't help but wonder if he had gone to another woman to get a release while he was here. Shaking the idea from her mind she slowly and teasingly stroked his length. Tightening her grip he let out a hiss as she quickened the pace a little. The brunette lowered herself down ignoring the pain in her side as she flicked her tongue along the top.

"Fuck!" Happy grabbed her head and held her still for a moment. When he released her she did it again and felt his fingers tighten in her hair. Her eyes shot to his face as she lowered her mouth over him. She felt his body shudder and he lifted his head to see her. His eyes stayed on hers as she began working him with her mouth. Despite having this done a million times before by the croweaters wherever he went this was by far the best he'd ever had. When he hand began kneading his balls the moan that escaped his lips was loud and uncaring. Happy tried to keep from just grabbing her head and fucking her mouth. She picked up the pace again, working him with both her hand and mouth. Madison would take him quick all the way in and he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat. He wasn't going to be able to hold out. Madison could feel him tightening in her hand so she closed her eyes and hummed around him as she sucked him hard. "Maddie I…shit I'm…" He couldn't form a coherent sentence. She bobbed her head as fast as she could and soon enough his fingers were painfully tugging on her hair as he shot his load into her mouth. She kept her hand moving until he had finished and let her head go. Quickly swallowing she sat up and bit down on her lip.

"Was that okay?" She asked quietly. Happy lifted his head with an incredulous look.

"Seriously? Fuck babe that was amazing." He motioned for her to come closer so Maddie crawled beside him and pulled the blanket over his exposed bottom. Wrapping an arm around her he kissed her hard and he could taste himself on her lips. "If you can do that with your mouth than I can only imagine what you can do with that pussy." She could feel that tightness in her belly and smiled.

"You have no idea." She whispered. Happy was leaning in to kiss her again when someone banged on the door.

"Yo Hap, girls are here." Jax called and he stopped.

"We betta get out there huh?" Madison sighed but nodded and moved away to get off the bed. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and give Happy a little privacy to fix himself. His hand was warm in hers as he led her down the hall to where they found Jax, Tia, Mariah and Tanya sitting on the couch. "Where are the others?" Happy asked as he gently pushed Madison down on to the recliner.

"Keeping an eye on the shelter. Didn't want Tia to worry too much so I told them to stay there until she got back. Fucking Tig was too damn excited. He said that dog that Maddie rescued is doing great. Decided to name it Cauis." He smiled at Madison and she couldn't help but smile back. She was glad that the dog was doing good. She hadn't had much time to see him. When she looked at the Torres' they all kept their eyes down on their laps.

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked quietly. She knew it was bad if Mariah was holding back tears and Tanya was shaking her leg maniacally. Jax leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"We told ya that we would look for your brother. And we did. We sent a prospect with two of our patched members to Boston to meet up with your brother's MC. They were more than happy to speak with us when we told them we were friends with you. Sat down with their President Philip." He paused and Maddie nodded.

"Philip gave me the money to leave Boston when I had made the decision."

"We asked him about your husband's murder and then the accident with you." Madison ignored Jax's mistake and let him continue. "He told us all we needed to hear and explained about the run your brother went on. He kept most of the details to himself." Jax reached into his pocket and pulled something out in his hand. Standing he walked towards her and crouched in front of Maddie. "They ran into some trouble in New Hampshire. Caleb was shot off his bike and hit by a car. He…he didn't make it." Everything became increasingly blurry and the air was too thick. Jax held out his hand and dropped something into Maddie's hand. When she looked down she found the rosary her mother had given him before she died. It had been passed from male to male and when their father had died Caleb was too young to have it. When he was of age their mother had given it to him. It had been his most prized possession. Maddie's hand clamped around it and she choked on a sob. He was gone. Brady was gone. Who was next? On shaky legs Madison stood, Jax standing quickly putting his hands out.

"Don't. Please." She whispered. He backed up and she slowly made her way out of the house and into the woods. She needed to be away from the sympathetic eyes and unspoken sorrys. She couldn't handle it. It was going to be just like when she lost Brady. Maddie collapsed onto a log and broke down. Sobs wracked her body and she couldn't breath. She didn't try to be quiet. She couldn't. Her brother was gone. Her last remaining relative gone.

"Maddie, baby." Happy sat down beside her and she allowed him to gather her into his arms. He smoothed her hair as she cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until she could no longer cry. "Pres wants to talk to you about Boston." He whispered and she stood up. He helped her back to the house where each of the Torres women hugged her tightly; careful of her ribs and promised to be back soon. Sitting back down, this time on the couch, Madison stared down at the floor swallowing over and over. Jax took her hands in his and squeezed.

"Philip said they are having the service in two days. He really wants you to come. He…he understands if you can't."

"No. I have to. I have to say goodbye to my brother. I'll never forgive myself." She protested.

"We will go with you if you want. Me, Hap, Chibs, Tig, Juice, even Tara. My Ma wants to meet you, to offer anything she can. She doesn't do that often. She's a woman of rank and she hardly speaks to anyone that isn't an Old Lady. She knows you mean a lot to Hap though." As if to prove it Happy slid his hand on to her thigh and squeezed.

"Thank you." She whispered. Jax leaned over and kissed her forehead before standing. Happy kissed her cheek and followed him outside. Maddie sat there feeling numb and drained. She didn't know what to think or how to feel other than lost and hopeless. When Happy returned she hadn't moved an inch. Without a word he picked her up and brought her to her room. Laying her down he pulled off her shoes and pants and shed his own clothes before crawling in with her. Maddie was asleep in minutes. Happy gathered her in his arms so her head was resting on his chest. Rubbing her arms softly he found that she still had the rosary wrapped around her wrist, the cross resting in her hand. For some reason he knew right there that he would never be able to leave her. He was in this too deep now. He just prayed she felt the same.


	12. AN

I promise that I am going to finish this story! I got a review from Fai expressing his/her aggravation in the really good stories not being finished. *Thank you so much for thinking mine is one*

I SWEAR that I am finishing this. On top of my losses this year I ended up with the flu for two weeks and I live in Worcester which is 45 minutes from Boston. I was a nervous wreck because of those five days so I do apologize. I WILL give you a chapter this week!

My heart goes out to those victims of not only the Boston Marathon Bombing but also to the shooting in Colorado and the explosion in Texas. This year has not started as a good one and I pray every day things will get better.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: AN: I know I have been a horrible author lately. I ended up with the flu for two weeks, in the hospital twice during and then just as I was getting better we had the bombing in Boston. I live in Worcester, MA which is less than an hour away. My thoughts and prayers go out to those affected here and in Texas. Thank you all for sticking with me through this story 3**

The sun was bright and high in the sky setting on odd contrast to the hundred or so people dressed in black gathered around the ornate coffin waiting to be lowered into the ground. Madison stood on shaky legs beside the President of the Devil Drifters, Philip and his wife Tonya. Tonya had her arm looped through her husband's as she cried softly into his shoulder. The Sons stood off to the side, heads bowed in respect. Maddie had wanted to beg Happy to stand beside her but she couldn't say more than three words before she broke down into tears. Instead she held Philip's hand tightly in her own trying not to fall over. When the time came Philip stepped forward and said a few words before taking the cut lying on top of the flowers on the casket and folded it neatly before handing it to Maddie. There was a hole that ripped through both sides. Gun shot. She had known and yet she hadn't been prepared to face it. Quietly she took it in her hands and hugged it against her chest and waited for the service to finish. After a few minutes she felt dizzy and began to teeter forward. Strong hands grabbed a hold of her arm and she found Gemma standing beside her, wrapping her arm around the young woman's shoulders. They had wanted Maddie to say a few words but she couldn't. Her voice wouldn't let her say anything. Her mind couldn't come up with the words she could say to honor her brother. When everyone began to share their condolences Gemma continued to hold on to her. Never in Madison's life had she been so grateful for someone coddling her. When everyone left she stood there and watched as they lowered the casket down into the hole. She suppressed the urge to jump right in there with him. If it hadn't been for Gemma's hands on her she might have tried.

"Come on babe. Gotta get you fed." Happy's voice sounded in her ear. She hadn't realized Gemma had let go and was replaced with the biker she cared so much for. Madison didn't say anything as she began walking. She felt numb and light as a feather thanks to the medication Tara offered her before the service. She had insisted that it would keep her lucid enough that she could handle this ordeal. Madison didn't care. She didn't want to remember a second of this.

Happy was concerned for the girl who was currently snoring softly tucked into his side on the hotel bed. Both MC's agreed to meet the next day to give them all a little down time. Philip had been more concerned with Maddie's well being than getting down to business. He had pulled Happy aside before the service and told him that Maddie was like his daughter and he was trusting Happy and the Sons to take care of her when she returned home. He had wanted to ask her to stay here in Boston but knew it wasn't right.

Chibs and Tig sat quietly on the other bed watching tv with the sound on low. Juice was knocked out in an arm chair up against the wall. When the door bell rang Happy's eyes instantly went to Madison's sleeping form but she didn't stir. Chib's jumped up and smacked Juice's knee waking him up. The two went to answer the door and collect the food.

"Baby. Hey foods here." He whispered. Madison moved a little.

"Mm, not hungry." She whispered and moved her head to his lap. Happy stiffened as she rubbed her cheek against him.

"Cut that shit out girl. Wake up. Time to eat." Her fingers tightened around his thigh and Tig snickered.

"Maybe we should leave the room huh?"

"Shut the fuck up Tigger." He snapped at the curly haired man. "Let's go Princess, up right now. You're eating." He lifted her by her shoulders and she left her body limp making it harder. "Fuck Madison, cut this shit out." He growled. She didn't listen. "I am gonna count to three. If you ain't sitting up ready to eat then I'm gonna tell Philip that you are staying here in Boston when they rest of us leaves. And you will stay here." Maddie's eyes opened and she frowned at him.

"Fuck you." She spat and turned over to face the wall. Happy rubbed his hand across his face and sighed.

"Problem boy?" Chibs asked returning with the food.

"Fucking girl won't get up." Happy left the bed and started digging through the food. Chibs only chuckled before sitting beside Madison. Leaning down he whispered something to her and she nodded. Slowly she sat up and rested her chin on her knees. Chibs kissed her forehead and moved away.

"What did you say to her?" Happy asked as he grabbed both his and Maddie's meals.

"Asked her if she loved ya and da if she did she migh' as well eat and make ya happy." Happy's eyes travelled to Madison, clothed in only a pair of fleece shorts and a Sons t shirt. She looked small and frail and very pale. With a sigh he walked over and placed her food down in front of him. Climbing on to the bed he put his own down and pulled her toward him.

"I don't mean to be such an ass." He whispered. "I know you are going through some shit right now and I should be more supportive."

"It's fine. You're not used to caring for someone. You've already told me this." Madison replied monotonously before pressing a hard kiss to his lips and slipping off the bed. Happy watched silently as she went to the bathroom and shut the door. His eyes didn't leave the door until the shower started.

"Fuck man." He huffed before popping open his take out container. "I swear she's more trouble than any other woman I've met." He tossed a fry in his mouth, chewing slowly.

Only seems tha' way because ya care for her. The lass loves ya. She'll forgive anything you do." Chibs advised him.

Even after she finds out about Brady? She'll never forgive me. She'll chop me up." Happy suddenly didn't feel very well. He pushed away the container and headed for the bathroom.

"She loves you Hap. Just remember that." Juice called to him. Happy didn't bother knocking as he walked in. Madison poked her head out from behind the curtain.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him. He sighed and sat down on the closed seat of the toilet and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Not really hungry either. Figured you could use a little company."

"I'm not in the mood right now Hap."

"Not like that Mads. I'm not always thinking about that." His fists clenched together in annoyance and he stood up. "You know, I'll leave ya to it." He started for the door.

"Hap?" He turned and found her holding out the shampoo bottle Gemma had brought her. When she had showed up at the hotel room door with a suitcase full of clothes, shampoos and conditioners, make up and other goodies everyone stared at her like she was nuts. Happy eyed the door for a minute before crossing the little bathroom, taking the bottle from her outstretched hand. Juggling the bottle he stripped off his cut and shirt, placing them neatly on the sink. He pulled back the curtain a little and tried to keep his eyes from traveling and failed miserably. "No tan lines" was all he could think of. He longed to reach out and feel her full ass in each hand. Looking away he squeezed a good amount of shampoo into his hand and started massaging it into her long hair. She moaned softly and he stopped.

"If you do that I'm gonna have to join you in there." She mumbled a sorry and he continued. When he was finished he gently pushed her towards the spray and she hesitated before turning to rinse her hair. Normally he would have been checking out every inch of her body but all he saw were the bruises. They were a sick yellow green color now, almost healed. Shaking his head he stepped back and closed the curtain. It was because of him and his involvement with her that she had been attacked. He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at himself. His eyes were critical in taking in every detail, even the tiny scar near his left ear from an incident when he was a kid. He wanted to yell at his reflection, to scream at the coward staring back at him. That man wasn't him; shouldn't be him but it was and he hated it. He should have left the minute he had met Madison, saved everyone the trouble but he hadn't and now he cared for the girl. Instead he worried about her constantly and wanted nothing more than the fall asleep with her every night.

The sound of the shower pulled him from his reverie and he yanked on his shirt as her slender arm reached out for the towel hanging on a hook on the wall. Sliding his cut back on he waited for her to step out wrapped in the towel. There was no hesitation as he took the two steps towards her and gently cupped her face. Leaning down his lips barely grazed hers. This brought a small smile to her lips which in turn made Happy smile. He stepped back and she reached the door.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed a hold of the towel to stop her from walking out the door.

"To get clothes." She replied like it was obvious.

"In a towel? No. Tig and the guys are out there. No. I'll bring the suitcase in here." He pulled her back from the door and she sighed. Walking into the room no one spoke a word as he grabbed the suitcase and went back to the bathroom. He didn't say anything as he put the suitcase down and walked back into the room closing the door behind him. Taking his seat on the bed once again he tried to busy himself with eating so he wouldn't have to punch Tig for the looks he kept giving him.

"That was kind fast Hap. And now sounds? Gotta say you must be doing something wrong." He laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Tig. Nothing happened."

"So you're telling me you were just in the bathroom with a girl with a banging body and you didn't fuck her? Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Love isn' abou' fucking Tigger." Chibs intervened.

"I don't love her." Happy growled. This was a lie. Everyone knew it was a lie. Juice cleared his throat and all eyes turned to where Madison stood at the bathroom door. "Fuck." Happy whispered and made to move off the bed. Madison quickly got on the bed and started eating from the container that Happy had tried to hand her before. "Mads…" She held up a hand to stop him.

"Do we have any ketchup?" She asked. Chibs tossed her a few and she smiled. "Thank you." She made quick work of the food, emptying the container of every last crumb. The guys just stared at her. Once she was done she tossed the container into the trash and pulled on her flats. "I'm gonna go see Gemma and Tara." She leaned over and kissed Happy on the cheek before grabbing her purse and walking out. For a few minutes the guys all just stared at the door the young woman had just exited from. Not a word was spoken as their attention went back to the food and tv.

Madison seemed like a happy young woman; like she hadn't just been to her brother's funeral service or almost beaten to death. Her arms were full of bags that contained too many clothes and trinkets from her favorite stores on Newbury Street, Harvard Square, Faneuil Hall and Copely Square. When she had asked Gemma and Tara to go shopping with her both women sat there exchanging a look before quietly gathering their things to do so. Tara had warned everyone of this; Madison living in denial, acting like nothing traumatic had just occurred in her life. This was to be expected after someone had gone through so much in such a little time.

Instead of commenting on it both of the Samcro women acted like nothing was amiss and spent the day shopping and gossiping about silly things. It really was as if nothing had happened and they were merely on vacation.

Madison walked into the hotel room laughing, both women right behind her. The men had spent the day in the room discussing what would be the next step. All five looked up and watched silently as Madison plopped her bags down and turned to the other females.

"I'm just going to change really quickly and then we can go k?" Gemma and Tara nodded and Madison snatched a bag and entered the bathroom.

"Happy. Hall. Now." Gemma pointed at the killer and stalked out into the hall. Happy sighed and shot a look at the door before following the Queen. "This shit has gotta stop. I don't know what happened in here but she was acting like a normal grieving person when we left that funeral and suddenly she's at my room asking to go shopping like nothing happened. What the fuck did you do?" Her voice was low but harsh.

"Nothing." She shot him a look and he rubbed his faced roughly. "Fuck Gem, she was refusing to eat and shit and I guess Chibs asked if she loved me and she said yea. She was in the bathroom when I said I didn't love her and she heard me. I dunno… I…" Gemma's hand lashed out and slapped him right across the face.

"How dare you lie about something like love?" She yelled at the man.

"I didn't…" Her hand raised again and he stopped.

"Yes you fucking do. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here for her right now. You wouldn't have stuck around New Orleans to begin with." Gemma stopped and held her hand to her chest for a moment. "Happy, you need to fix this. That girl is acting like she didn't just put her brother in the ground. You need to get used to these feelings and admit them to her. Now." And with that she left Happy standing in the hall way by himself.

The plane was already in the air when Madison woke up. They were only a half hour away from landing in New Orleans as the young woman blinked away the sleep in her eyes and looked around in confusion. Gemma and Tara had agreed to take Maddie to a night club, the boys tagging along. When the brunette began grinding with whomever she pleased, drinking as much as she pleased and trying to strip for the other patrons Happy slipped something in her drink and down she went. He felt damn guilty about drugging the girl but enough was enough.

"What…." Gemma sat beside her, her eyes slowly moved from her book to the girl's disorientated face.

"We drugged you. Landing in New Orleans in a half hour." She said quickly. The words slowly sunk in to Madison's hazy brain and her fists clenched.

"Happy…" She tried to look around but Gemma pushed her into her seat.

"That can be squared away after we land. Besides, I gave it to him. You need to listen up hun." Gemma took her glasses off and turned towards Madison. "We all know you've been through a lot but this is fucking ridiculous. You will not behave like a croweater when in the presence of Sons. Ever. You and Happy are a couple whether the two of you admit it or not. You two need to cut the bullshit and just screw already. Tell him you love him. Whatever the hell you wanna do but the shit you pulled last night? That doesn't fly with me. We have all lost people, gone through shit you can't ever forget but that's where life comes in. You need to be strong enough to move on from it."

"What if I'm not strong enough for this Gemma?" Madison's eyes filled with tears as she listened to the matriarch speak.

"Baby you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I don't know anyone else who could go through the shit you have and still be a sweetheart. I'm gonna tell you something I don't go around telling anyone k? A little while ago I was kidnapped and raped repeatedly. I got through it and you know how? Family. The club is my family and they helped me through this shit. The club is your family too now." Maddie nodded but didn't reply. Sorry wasn't going to change Gemma's tragic past nor would it change hers. Gemma was right. She could handle this. She had family and friends everywhere. New Orleans. Boston. Charming. She had far more family than she had ever thought.


	14. Chapter 13

_AN: Thank you everyone! I'm really sorry this is short but the next chapter with be Maddie arriving in Charming which I really didn't want to put in this one. I really love you guys 3 If you can, I would really appreciate any amount of donation to Relay For Life which is an annual cancer walk I attend. Even a dollar is much appreciated. 3_

_ site/TR?fr_id=52089&pg=personal&px=14510873_

The plane had touched down and everyone went to gather their belongings. Madison kind of just shuffled through the airport, Gemma glued to her side. Everything was kind of numb, kind off like ghosting through life. She could feel Happy's eyes on her the whole time, along with Jax who hovered close by the entire time. Even on the car ride home with Gemma she was silent. The girls were at Villalobos when they finally arrived home and Madison instantly went to the kitchen and started pulling out cleaning supplies. Everything was scrubbed. Floors, walls, bathroom. Fabric deodorizer sprayed on every fabric surface. Couches, chairs, carpets, beds. Madison was now washing every dish in the house. She had yanked everything from the cupboards and began washing them.

"Mads?" She hardly turned to face Jax who was standing beside her with a worried look on his face. She didn't want his sympathy. "Hey." He tried again. When she made no indication of stopping he placed his hands on her wrists firmly. "Come on, we gotta talk to ya." She sighed and tossed the plastic bowl into the suds and glared at him.

"I'm not much in a talking mood right now." He rolled his eyes and tossed a dish rag at her.

"Figured but I don't care. Let's go." He stomped out of the kitchen leaving Madison drying her hands before shuffling along behind him. It wasn't much a surprise that everyone was already waiting for her; Tia and the girls included. It had been what, six hours since they got home? Without a word she sat down next to Tanya and gratefully took her hand. "So I'm sure we all know somethin's up. Tia, you, your girls and your boys, hell Villalobos is pretty much in danger. Maddie's brother's death was personal. Whoever did it isn't happy that you guys are involved with the Sons. We think it best if Maddie leaves New Orleans for a little while." Tia begins to make a noise of protest when Jax holds up his hand. "She'd be staying in Charming with us. She'd have a place at Gemma's and during the day be at the clubhouse where someone would always have an eye on her."

"So I need to be babysat from now until we fix this?" Madison asked. She was angry. She was devastated. She was struggling to take in the fact that these people wanted to take her away from her home and family to a new place. She fought back the tears welling in her eyes.

"Maddie, it's just until we catch the guys who targeted you." Jax spoke softly. She knew Jax wasn't trying to harm her but it was all the same. Shaking her head she pushed herself off the couch and went straight to her room. The second the door slammed shut behind her she broke into loud sobs.

Happy made to go after her but Gemma's hand shot out and stopped him. "Let her be for now Killer. She needs some time to process this." With a grunt of dissatisfaction he stormed out on to the porch. Tia and her family excused themselves and moved to the kitchen and started cooking. Two hours later a feast was prepared and covered the counter tops. Anything and everything you could think to eat was made.

"I'll go get her." Gemma began walking to Madison's room but this time it was Happy who stepped forward.

"Nah, let me. Gotta few things to say to her." He mumbled. Gemma narrowed her eyes at him and he knew damn well it was a warning. With a nod of her head she went to the kitchen.

Happy didn't even bother to knock and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Madison sat on the floor with her brother and ex finace's cuts in her lap. She didn't lift her head when he entered, barely even acknowledged him at all. Happy took a seat on the floor across from her and just watched her. Her fingers moved over the necklace she always wore and he finally noticed the ring on the end of it. He let out a sharp breath realizing why she never took it off. Slowly he laid his hand over hers. Her fingers stopped moving over the chain and her eyes lifted to his. The pain in her red, puffy eyes cut him to the core.

"Babe." She took a shuddering breath and Happy stopped the little speech he had prepared out on the porch. Instead he pulled her into his arms, the cuts landing on the floor as he cradled her against his chest. As if the contact set her off again Madison started crying, her fingers dropping the necklace and instead curling around the open part of his cut. The biker's hands and arms tightened around her frame and held her close. He could feel his heart aching knowing how much pain she was in and there was little he could do to help her. Instead he let her cry in to his shirt until it all subsided. When she was finished he pulled back and rubbed the pad of his thumb across her cheek wiping away any tears still there.

"I love you Happy." She whispered and he wasn't sure if he heard her right. Instead of saying anything he pressed his lips against her own. Madison gave into the salty kiss and when his tongue probed her lips she gave him access right away. Happy knew this couldn't get heated and pulled away soon after.

"Come on. Your fam made quite a meal for us." Happy stood up, pulling Madison with him. He took her hand in his and laced his fingers between hers and led her to the kitchen. Much to their credit, instead of rushing over and babying her she was handed a plate and left to get her own food. Happy stayed close behind her as they both dished food on to their plates. Once it was full of food the girls asked Madison to come eat with them on the porch. Happy made to follow them but Madison stopped him with a kiss on the cheek. He grumbled something under his breath and plopped down next to Chibs who was laughing.

Madison sat on the top step, plate in her lap. The sisters sat on either side of her and for a while they were silent as they filled the silence with chewing. It wasn't an easy silence. It was tense, full of questions and too many emotions. Madison sighed and put her plate down.

"Go ahead."

"Are you really going to Charming?" Tanya was the first to voice the question.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice." She answered. Her eyes were on the bikes and cars sitting in front of the house. It didn't take her more than a minute to spot Happy's.

"Do you want to go?" Mariah scooted closer to wrap an arm around her friend.

"If it will keep you and everyone else safe then yes. I couldn't live with myself knowing something happened to you guys and that it was my fault. My brother is already dead, I can't lose my family here too." Tears had begun to well in her eyes as she knew she may not be returning to New Orleans for quite some time. "It's something I have to do to keep you safe." Both girls had their arms around Madison, holding tightly. Once their sad moment was over and silence had filled them once again Madison picked up her plate and started pushing food around on it. "So um…I told Happy that I love him." She said in something barely above a whisper. The sisters' heads turned and Mariah started smiling.

"No you didn't!" Madison nodded.

"Don't get too excited he didn't say anything. He acted like I hadn't even said it." She shrugged. "It's fine though right? It's better that he act like I hadn't said it then lie and say it back."

"Maybe he does but doesn't know how to say it. You said yourself he's not the kind of person that does this whole caring thing. Isn't that what Jax's wife Tara said?" Tanya brought up what Madison had told the sisters after Tara had gone home.

"She did and I think she knows him better than I do."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Mariah laughed. Madison knocked her shoulder against Mariah's and smiled.

"Despite what you think we haven't slept together." Both girls stared at her with open mouths.

"Are you kidding me?" Tanya gasped.

"What about you and Tig?"

"Honey, we didn't even make it to the bed." The two girls groaned and Madison covered her ears.

"Yuck!"

Happy sat between Chibs and Jax shoveling food into his mouth.

"Aye boy, slow down before ya choke." Chibs laughed. Happy grunted and continued eating.

"So you think this is a good idea? Taking Maddie to Charming?" Jax asked softly, not wanting the other Sons to know they were still questioning all of this.

"Yea I do. If they killed her brother they could easily kill her family here." Happy answered. "What's going on between you two?" Jax put his plate and fork down on the coffee table in front of them and sat back.

"I care about her. She's a lot like how I would hope my sister would be if I had one. No worries Hap, she's your Old Lady. I respect that. Like I said she's like a sibling."

"She ain't my Old Lady." Chibs and Jax both laughed which angered Happy. "She told me she loved me."

"She did aye?" Chibs lost interest in his food and set his attention on Happy.

"Yea. Earlier when I went to get her for dinner."

"Well congrats mam." Jax slapped him on the back.

"I didn't say it back. I just kinda acted like I didn't hear her." Chibs groaned and Jax suppressed a grimace.

"That's gonna be a hard one to fix brother." Jax shook his head.

"I know. I just…I don't know if I love her."

"Hap, if you didn't love that girl would you be sitting here right now with us telling us it's a good idea to take us back to Charming? Would you have even stayed in New Orleans if it hadn't been for her?" Happy knew Jax was right. Without a word he put his plate down and headed for the door. Stopping he listened quietly as the girls talked. It wasn't until half way through the conversation that he realized they were talking about him.

_"So um…I told Happy that I love him."_

_"No you didn't!"_

_"Don't get too excited he didn't say anything. He acted like I hadn't even said it. It's fine though right? It's better that he act like I hadn't said it then lie and say it back."_

_"Maybe he does but doesn't know how to say it. You said yourself he's not the kind of person that does this whole caring thing. Isn't that what Jax's wife Tara said?"_ Happy stopped listening and headed away from the door. He knew he should have said something back, even if it was "I know." To just kiss her had been a mistake and he wished he could change it. Could Jax and Tig be right? Did he really love Madison?


	15. Chapter 14

_AN: Okay, so I know I said that now that I have moved and am newly single that I have a ton of free time so more updates buuuut I found that social life that I lost when I started dating three years ago. I am reconnecting with old friends and going to shows again. I am beyond happy! BUT I will continue to write and give you updates as much as possible. I've actually put my Baby, You're Samcro on hold so I can do these stories. I am most definitely finishing this one and my Merle story._

Madison hated plane rides. More so now than ever. She hated being up in the air and for long periods of time. But it sure as hell beat having a sore ass from riding all the way back to Cali with the guys. Besides, all of her stuff was below her and it gave her a little comfort. Gemma sat aside her giving her the basics of life in Charming and Madison half listened. She was stuck on the things she was leaving behind but tried desperately not to show it. She didn't want anyone to know how upset and broke she was inside. She had said her goodbyes and cried the night before with the girls the rest of Villalobos. The next morning before anyone was up she left with the Gemma.

Charming was okay. It was small. Madison was already hating the stares she was getting as the few belongings she had were brought into Gemma's house and into the room they had for her. Madison sat outside in the backyard wishing Happy was there already. He had left the night before with the guys and she hated having to sleep alone. With a sigh she leaned back in the lounge chair and let the sun warm her skin. Gemma's back yard was exactly what she had expected: perfect and clean. She could hear Gemma shouting orders at the men who were putting together the room. In all honesty she had nothing more than a few dozen boxes. The bed and furniture aside from her chest had been left in New Orleans. God only knew what Gemma had for her. After an hour of chaos and sun Gemma came out back clapping her hands.

"Alright doll, come see your new room." She had a huge smile on her face and despite not wanting to move from her spot she couldn't bear making Gemma upset when she had tried so hard to make her move here comfortable. Sliding from the chair Madison followed Gemma through the downstairs and to the bedroom. Gemma stepped aside and let Madison enter in front of her. Everything was in hues of green and blue and brown. The bedroom set was made up of a queen sized bed, a long dresser with a mirror, a tall one and a small nightstand. On the nightstand sat a lamp with a brown shade and a picture of her and her brother. The long dresser was covered in cosmetics and hair products. Madison was almost afraid to look in the closet. There was a window seat near a large window that faced the front of the house. The room was comfortable and homey and Madison turned abruptly and threw her arms around the matriarch. Gemma wasted no time in hugging the girl back tightly. Jax had made it quite clear Madison meant a lot to the guys in the club even in the rather short time she had known them. At first Gemma thought her son had feelings for the girl but that was wiped clean when she saw Happy with her. Killer never acted this way to anyone and at first Gemma wondered if this was the same man she knew back in Charming. Even Tig liked the girl.

"Thank you so much Gemma." She whispered as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"No problem baby. I'll let you get settled. The guys should be here in an hour." Madison nodded and Gemma made her way downstairs. Madison pulled out her laptop and sat down on the window seat. Flipping it open she immediately was greeted with a dozen emails. Reading them made Madison feel too homesick so she ended up closing them and just sitting there staring out the window. The sound of a bike snapped her out of her zoning out and she looked down. Happy was getting off his bike but he was alone. Where was everyone? She watched as he disappeared from view before she got up and put her laptop away. Reaching the door Happy appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." Madison smiled. Happy didn't say thing as he stepped forward and pulled her against him. His mouth covered hers and his hands tangled themselves in her hair. Just as Madison was running her hands down his chest he pulled away.

"Hi." He said then stepped back. "Come on." He took her hand in his and tugged.

"Where are we going?" Happy didn't reply as he pulled her down the stairs and out the front door. He stayed silent as he plopped the helmet on her head and secured it. Madison was left with no choice but to climb on the bike behind him and let him take her wherever. When they pulled into the parking lot of Teller Morrow Madison wanted to just go right back to Gemma's. She had hoped to not have to go to the clubhouse so soon. As she climbed off it reminded her too much of the one back in Boston. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to turn around and run. The feeling of Happy's hand clasping Madison's brought her back to reality and she looked up at him with watery eyes. A soft kiss was pressed to her temple and then the couple was heading towards the doors leading inside. Everything was dim and smelled of stale beer. People milled about, some at the bar, some playing pool, others just sitting at tables. Some of the people she knew, some she didn't. It felt like the first time she stepped into the Devil Drifters clubhouse. Madison was torn between feeling uncomfortable and excited.

"Hey darlin' how was your trip?" Jax appeared and kissed her on the cheek.

"Fine thank you." She spoke softly. Jax smiled at her and nodded to Happy. The biker led her to a couch off to the side and she sat down.

"I have something for you." Happy whispered in her ear. Madison looked at Happy confused. Jax whistled and Tig came out holding the dog she saved on a leash. "Figured you could use a familiar friend." As if the dog knew who Madison was, it came running to her, yanking the leash from Tig's hand. The heavy dog jumped right into her lap and started licking her face. Madison laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope ya don't mind. I named him back in New Orleans. I figured if he had a name things would be a bit better. Tanya helped. We thought we could call him Thor." Madison laughed and nodded. It hadn't been a secret to the girls how much she had adored the movie Thor.

"It's perfect. Thank you Tig." She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

"Alright guys, church." Happy kissed Madison on the forehead and followed the rest of the guys to a room concealed by double doors. The only ones who stayed in the room were the prospects.

"Hey uh, I'm Rob. If you need anything just let me know k?" One of the prospects called over to her. Madison nodded and smiled knowing he probably had to do whatever she asked. She had seen the things prospects had to go through to become a part of the MC. It wasn't easy work but it proved your loyalty and how far you were willing to go for your club. She had never been hard on any of them and she didn't plan on starting now.

A half hour later the guys were still in behind the closed doors. Madison could feel herself nodding off, the heat of the dog laying in her lap not helping at all. Snuggling down on to the couch she let herself fall asleep.

Church lasted two hours. It wasn't supposed to ever take this long but they had a few leads on who may have been responsible for Caleb's death. Pros and cons were weighed; plans were made regarding who would follow up and who would stay. Schedules were made out in terms of who would watch Madison at what time. A lot of that was only if she were to leave the clubhouse or be home. Even if she was with Gemma a Son needed to be there too. Jax hit the gavel against the table and the men filed out. Happy was one of the first out the door. Finding Madison sound asleep on the couch he turned to the others and silenced them. They all knew if she woke up because of them there would be hell to pay. The man brought a chair over to the couch and sat down. Thor lifted his head for only long enough to figure out who had come over then plopped it back down. The dog already seemed pretty protective. Happy watched over her as she slept, taking in how calm and peaceful she seemed. If he only knew the nightmares that riddled her dreams.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Madison had finally woken up when Gemma came bouncing in asking for her. Happy shot daggers at the woman but she only shot them back. The mother wanted to take her shopping, get her out for a little while. Happy immediately stood to go with them but Jax asked if Chibs could go instead. He needed Happy here for something. After making Maddie promise that she wouldn't leave Chibs' sight he watched her go before turning to the President ready to yell at him.

"We found one of the guys who was in Madison's apartment." The words cut Happy right to his heart.

"Where?" His voice was deep with anger, his fists clenching tightly at his sides.

"Alvarez has him." It didn't take long for Happy and Jax to arrive at the warehouse Alvarez was keeping the man. Upon entering they noticed the man tied to a chair, a cut visible on his back. Jax grabbed Happy's arm before he could lunge at the defenseless man. "What's the patch on his cut?" Jax asked.

"Dante's Inferno." Jax's eyes shot to Happy's and Jax muttered shit under his breath. "You know them?" Jax just nodded and pulled out his knife. Stepping forward he cut the rope holding the man to the chair.

"Happy." Cracking his knuckles Happy moved forward and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Why were you after Madison James?" The guy looked at Happy and chuckled.

"She yours? Well I gotta tell ya man, she is one sweet piece of ass. Best I've had." Happy punched him in the face, blood dripping from his now broken nose.

"Why were you after her?"

"Pres said to. Said to go rattle the girls cage, get the Sons to back off. Raping her was just a perk." Happy saw red and slammed his fist into his face again. The man was laughing again and Happy had had enough. Dropping him to the ground his fists flew into the man's face over and over turning the flesh into nothing but a mess of torn and bloody scraps. Jax and Alvarez stepped forward and pulled Happy off. The guy was coughing up blood, spewing it all over. "He….he said….that's what she gets. First that boyfriend of hers. Then her…her brother. Shes next." Happy yanked his arms free and slammed his boot into his skull, crushing it.

"What now? Wanna get in touch with his club?" Alvarez looked to Jax for an answer.

"You guys don't need to get further involved."

"We already are. I told you we had a truce. We would have your back." Jax sighed and looked at his Enforcer who was pacing next to the body.

"Look, this might stem from something that happened years ago. We picked up on some guy from Dante's who stole from our club charter in Mass. I'm talking a lot of money and some guns. The guns were supposed to be sold to the MC the Devil Drifters. We told them there was a hiccup and they offered to help get it back. The Sons and Drifters were close so of course the offer was taken. I myself went down to help out. Took Ope and Happy along. We didn't know then but two of the three guys sent to help us were her fiancé Brady and brother Caleb. We found out they were keeping the loot in the guy's home. We busted into the house that was supposed to be empty. Our intel was wrong. His Old Lady was there and she was shot. She died from the wound." Jax rubbed his hand over his face. "Somehow they must have found out who was involved. They killed Brady, jumped him when they were out on a run. It was majorly personal. Stabbed him a ton of times before finally putting a bullet in his head. Apparently it wasn't enough. They shot Maddie two times in an attempt to kill her. She was sent out of state and then her brother Caleb was killed a week or two ago. We are pretty sure it's the same people. Seeing his patch just linked this shit together. I'm just worried this is going to be too personal for Hap. He's taken a liking to the girl."

Jax and Alvarez stood in silence watching the killer stalk back and forth muttering under his breath. Jax couldn't help but wonder if Happy was in this too personally. He was scared his friend and brother would go in this too deep and end up dead. Dante's Inferno wasn't an MC to screw with, especially if they had been able to find Maddie so easily. "Either way brother, we are by your side. Why don't you get him out of here and we will take care of the garbage." The two men hugged and Jax walked over to Happy.

"Come on, let's get going. We can't tell Maddie right now. Let's figure the rest of this shit out and when we finalize everything then we'll sit her down. But for now, let's keep it quiet." Happy wanted to go to Mass right then and kill the entire MC. He didn't give a shit about the repercussions. He wanted this done and he wanted Maddie safe.

"Fine." He agreed. It would only hurt her to know her brother and fiancé had been the reason she was hurt. Even Happy was responsible in a small way. That's when the guilt hit him. If the Sons hadn't gone to take care of that issue, if they hadn't been dealing with the Drifters he would never have in that house. Madison could have been safe now. She would probably be married now, maybe with kids. Happy stalked out of the warehouse and spat on the ground trying not to vomit. The thought of her being with someone else, the thought of never knowing her, the thought of him being partly responsible made him sick.

"Hey you okay to ride?" Jax appeared by his side and Happy nodded. He just needed to get back and washed up.

The ride back was uneventful and Happy was grateful no one noticed his blood stained clothes and hands. He could feel the pain in his knuckles slowly seeping in and he flexed them. They were bruised badly, a few cut up. Pulling into the lot he wasted no time in getting off his bike and stomping into the clubhouse.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Madison came running up to him and he flinched. Her hands hovered over his arms for a moment before taking one of his hands in hers. "Happy what happened?" Her voice quivered. Gentle fingers skimmed over her damaged knuckles. Happy pulled his hand from hers and grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into a hard kiss. He knew it was probably hurting her but he couldn't help it. He needed her to see he was doing this for her. Pulling away he opened his eyes to bruised lips and green eyes filled with worry. It was then that he noticed she had changed her hair. It was a little lighter, blonde, almost white, highlights and lowlights streaking her hair. Madison had make up on and it made her look different than the Maddie he knew. She looked more…Samcro.

"Take that shit off your face." He growled before making his way to the dorms leaving Madison standing there about to cry. He liked the way she looked, loved it even. But she wasn't a club girl and he didn't want her to become one. Look at the shit that happened to her for being involved with someone in an MC. His strong hands gripped the sides of the sink and he lowered his head. When he finally looked in the mirror his anger only grew more. She had looked like Gemma. She looked like she belonged in this world, like she belonged with him. She had even been wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and fucking heeled booties. Her tits were on display in that goddamn push up bra and low cut shirt that Gemma no doubt had picked out. She was a mini Gemma and Happy hated it. This needed to change. She couldn't be dragged back into the world that almost killed her. He would be the death of her. Happy yelled as he slammed his already damaged fist into the mirror making it spider and crack. Hitting it again glass littered the sink and came raining down all over the place. His knuckles were split right open now, blood dripping down over the glass. He needed to be done with this now.

Madison stood there watching the man she loved stomp off leaving her feeling disgusting. Did she really look that horrible? She had thought she looked good. Everyone had. Even Jax and Chibs said she looked great. Did Happy hate it? All it took was one look at Gemma and the waterworks began. Gemma opened her mouth to say something but Madison turned and ran out the door. She didn't stop until she got to the playground they had made for the kids. She climbed up into the little house and plopped herself down in the corner, her head dropping down to her knees as she cried. She wanted to go home, back to New Orleans and take her chances. Maybe if she cut herself off from the Sons and Drifters she would just be left alone? All Madison knew was that she had just been humiliated and hurt back there.

Gemma had started to go after Madison as she tore out of the bar but Jax stopped her and went instead. At first he couldn't see her in the lot but then he heard her cries coming from the playground. He could just make her out in the little clubhouse and sighed. Climbing the little ladder Jax climbed inside and sat down beside the girl.

"Hey Maddie." He tried. She shook her head and kept crying. "Hey come on, don't listen to Happy. He's just…we had a rough afternoon. He's just upset right now." His hand made her way to her back where he rubbed circles into the fabric of her shirt. She lifted her head and his heart broke. Her make up had run down her face making her look horrible. Was it possible for her to still look beautiful this way? Jax swore under his breath and pulled her against him. "Come on darlin' don't cry. You and I both know you look smoking'. Everyone thought so and I know Happy does too. He's just mad about something."

"He hates it Jax. I…I felt so good after spending the day with Gemma. He…he just ruined that. I thought….he doesn't love me like I love him. I don't think he ever will." Her hand wiped at the tears smearing her mascara across her cheeks.

"Hey that's bullshit. He loves you. You…Maddie listen, he just beat the living shit out of someone for you. We found someone with information about your attack. Happy killed him to get that information out of him." He could see the fear flash in her eyes at the word killed and he regretted saying something. "Don't….don't say anything please. I wasn't even supposed to tell you but I need you to know he does love you."

"Then why didn't he say it back." Her voice cracked and Jax felt his heart clench in his chest. _Fucking Happy. _

"He…."

"No Jax. I told him I loved him. I said it first which is something I always promised not to do. I put my feelings right on the line and he didn't say it back. He didn't say anything."

"He's not used to feeling someone for someone. He….his roll in the club doesn't really allow him to." Jax knew Happy was a cold blooded killer who took pride in the lives he took. It was documented on his body. He was the club enforcer. He was the man who tortured and took pleasure in it. If Madison knew these things would she still care for him then? When Madison didn't answer Jax sighed. Spotting Gemma standing outside by the doors watching them he coaxed Madison down to go get cleaned up. When they reach Gemma she immediately brought Madison in to the office to get fixed up. Much to her credit, she didn't pry or say a word. Just wiped off the destroyed make up and left Madison in the bathroom where she reapplied it. When she exited Gemma couldn't decide whether or not to smile or be scared. The Killer was going to be furious.

"We have a party tonight baby. If you don't want to go I understand."

"No. I want to go."


	16. Chapter 15

_AN: I am just falling in love with this effed up love-ship. __**WARNIGN SMUT. WARNING.**_

Gemma had insisted she let her choose her outfit and pregame as they got ready. After the debacle at the clubhouse Gemma had brought Madison home and they both enjoyed a cup of coffee in the back yard. Maddie confessed everything about her past life and how she met Happy. She confided in the woman her feelings and Gemma gave her a good piece of advice. "Baby, men need us. Not the other way around. Make them prove they are worth our time." She knew that if Happy loved her the way everyone said he did then he would prove it soon enough.

The party was already in full swing when they finally arrived. Gemma explained to her that the Old Ladies never showed up on time. Once they were inside Madison forget all of her worries and was anxious to have some fun. Gemma immediately brought her over to the bar where Juice made them some fruity drink at her request. When Gemma's back was turned Madison downed a shot of tequila, winking at Juice. While Gemma wandered off towards her husband Madison found herself on the dance floor. It wasn't long that she felt someone come up behind her to dance. Looking over her shoulder she found Tig smiling.

"Babe I gotta say you look hot tonight."

"Reign it in there Tig. Don't want Happy breaking you in half."

"It's only a dance." He insisted and much to his credit the only thing that touched her were his hands on her hips. He kept a bit of distance between their bodies and she was grateful.

"Ey Tiggy boy! Shot for shot!" Chibs called over the music. Tig started heading away but Madison grabbed his hand.

"I want in." She said.

"Nah man. I am not getting into trouble with Hap." He shook his head and headed to where Chibs had set up. Madison wasn't taking no for an answer and she followed him.

"I want in Tig. Happy isn't my Old Man and I highly doubt he gives a shit. I've been here for an hour now and haven't seen him. If I was that important he'd be here with me by now." She argued with her hands on her hips.

"Ah let her in. It'll be fun Tig." Chibs smiled and slid a full shot glass in front of Madison. She thanked him and took a seat. Tig threw up his hands in defeat and sat in the chair next to Madison. After six or seven shots Tig called it quits much to his own dismay, leaving Madison and Chibs at a standoff. There was now a group of people around the table cheering them on. "I'm warnin' ya girl, I'm Scottish. I can drink ya under da table."

"And I am warning you dear Chibs that I am Irish and can drink just as much as you." He shook his head and laughed.

"Oi I am going to regret this I know it."

"Aw come on. You won't. It's been fun and you know it."

"But Happy…."

"But Happy what?" His deep voice sounded from behind two prospects and they immediately moved out of his way. His eyes were dark and only grew darker as he took in the scene before him. Madison not only reapplied the make up but it was much more dramatic now and her clothes screamed slut.

"Nothing Happy. Just enjoying a game or two with a friend." She smiled sweetly at him and down another shot. Turning to Chibs she tapped her glass against the bottle sitting in the middle of the table. "Your turn Chibs." He looked between Happy and her for a moment before putting his glass down.

"I forfeit luv. You win this round." Madison was about to protest when Happy grabbed her arm and yanked her from the chair. The alcohol rushed to her head and she stumbled in her pumps.

"For fucks-sake Hap. Ease up." He didn't say anything but tried to pull her to the stairs to the dorms. She yanked her arm from his and made a beeline for the dance floor. Somehow she made it without busting her ass and without a moment's hesitation she started dancing. Happy was beyond pissed as he watched her dance, eyes closed, smile on her face. Jax grabbed his arm before he could grab her again.

"Let it go. She's having some fun. She needs to have fun Hap." Happy knew he was right but he didn't like how people were staring at her. Guys all over the room had their eyes glued to her, their mouths open practically drooling like dogs. Feeling beyond infuriated he walked over to where she was and grabbed her hips, pressing himself against her from behind. She tossed a look over her shoulder and danced against him. He lowered his lips to her neck and kissed her softly. His eyes scanned the room to find more shocked faces quickly turning away as he looked at them. No one had been expecting the killer to do this. Except Jax and Gemma. As Madison ground herself against him Happy fought to control himself. He damn near lost it when she turned and ran her hands down his chest.

"I want you Hap." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. When she pulled back and looked at him he completely lost it. Her eyes were dark with lust, mirroring his. Shoving people out of the way Happy tugged her through the crowd and to the stairs. Madison stumbled up a couple stairs before falling. The biker turned and lifted her, her legs wrapping around his hips much like back in New Orleans. He growled as they made it to the landing. He slammed her back against the wall and ground himself against her hard.

"This seem familiar?" He smirked and Maddie bit down on her lip. "Every time you do that I wish it was my teeth." Madison quirked an eyebrow and linked her fingers together on the back of his neck pulling him closer. He knew it was an invitation but he knew if they started anything serious in the hall they would never make it to the room. His hands gripped her tighter as he stomped to his room and literally kicked open the door. Slamming it shut behind him he tossed Madison roughly down on the bed and removed his cut. He watched as she slid to the edge of the bed and kicked off her heels returning her to her normal height. He pointed to the bathroom and she cocked her head. "I want my Madison." She knew what he wanted and she was happy to oblige. Even without the heels she stumbled into the bathroom and started washing the makeup off. Happy came to stand behind her, his lips pressing hot open mouthed kisses along her neck as she scrubbed away the last of the offending product. When Happy's eyes met Madison's in the mirror he flipped her around and pinned her against the sink. She hoisted herself up and pulled him closer with her legs until he was settled between them.

It didn't even take a few seconds before his lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily. Tongues collided and hands grabbed as he carried her back to the room. He slammed into the dresser, knocking things down as Madison met him kiss for kiss. Her hands were all over him; ripping his shirt from his body, touching him through the fabric of his pants, holding on to his neck. He reached between them and fisted the fabric of her lacey shirt tearing it from her chest. Her mouth dropped open at the sound of the fabric tearing but before she could yell at him he had freed a breast from the cup of her bra and his mouth had found purchase on one of her pink buds. The oncoming scolding turned into a loud moan as she arched her back thrusting it further into his mouth. Happy gently tugged on it with his teeth before pulling away to discard the bar and destroyed shirt. Gently putting her down on the bed he watched as she tugged down her pants leaving her in blood red lace panties. Her hands were quick as they went for his belt, slipping it right from his jeans. The button on his pants was undone quickly and he slid them off. The bulge in his underwear had her biting her lip again and he growled. She smirked up at him and when he leaned down to kiss her she scooted back on the bed. She was teasing him and he knew if he didn't have her soon then he was going to explode. He crawled up the bed, his fingers skimming across the smooth skin on her legs and up her thighs. Her let his fingers brush over her heated center and took delight in the gasp that came from her. She had soaked them right through.

Madison was anxious to feel him inside her. She reached up and tugged him toward her, letting out a groan when he pulled away. Taking her hands he held them above her head, both tiny wrists in one hand as he skimmed her body with his other. "Fuck Maddie." His eyes followed his hand until it got to her pussy again. Her eyes held his as he skimmed her once again and when she thrust her hips up he pulled his hand away.

"Please Hap." She begged and he could feel himself becoming uncomfortably hard. Her voice when she begged for him was unlike anything he had ever heard. Again he let his fingers graze her and tried not to laugh when she groaned in frustration. Slipping his fingers into the waist band he pulled them down revealing what he had wanted for weeks. A groan of satisfaction left his mouth as the red lace pulled back showing her glistening mound. Happy carefully removed the underwear and tossed them on to his dresser. He was definitely keeping those. His eyes stayed on Madison's as he kissed across her hips and slowly down her thighs to the inside. Her breathing was becoming more labored as he neared what she wanted most. Flicking his tongue out across her clit she cried out and thrust her hips up. Tossing her legs over his shoulders he gripped he hips hard, pinning them to the bed.

"Stay still baby." He lowered his mouth again and repeated the action. Once again Madison cried out but when she tried to move he held her down. Her hands gripped his wrist and the sheets beneath them. He repeated the action one more time but before she could compose herself he covered her with his mouth. A loud groan sounded from above him and he lapped at her. Slipping his tongue into her Happy felt Madison shudder against him. Flicking his tongue against her bundle of nerves he drew her very close before he pulled away. Yanking his underwear off he thrust right into her both of them groaning. Madison's wall stretched to accommodate his girth. The feeling of her warm and wet around him almost had him coming right there. He waited for a moment letting her get used to him. When her hips began moving he matched the movements, slowly at first. "Baby I'm not gonna last long." He could tell by the look on her face and the heaving of her chest that she wouldn't either. Wrapping her legs up high on his waist he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her. Her nails dug into the skin on his back and he did it again. He began pounding into her hard, his hands gripped her hips tightly, pulling her into him with every thrust. He could already feel her tightening, her walls clenching him.

"Happy I…" Her words were lost in a series of moans and screams as she rode out her orgasm. Happy quickened his pace until he felt himself spilling into her.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he slammed into her a few more times, milking himself dry. Both were gasping for air, bodies slick with sweat. Happy pulled out and plopped down beside Madison gathering her into his arms. She laid her head down on his chest and tried to come down from her high. "Told ya it was worth the wait." He whispered earning a giggle from her.

"It certainly was Hap." She agreed. Both were quiet for a while and soon enough Happy could hear her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

"I love you Madison James." He whispered softly into her hair. She was his undoing.


	17. Chapter 16

_AN: YAY! HAPPY FINALLY ADMITTED IT! Well at least out loud to a sleeping Madison. But the point is he finally faced the facts. The only question now is what is he going to do about it? Oh and they finally had sex hahah. I want to say thank you to everyone following the story and reviewing. It's always an amazing feeling when I find a new email that someone had reviewed. It lets me know how you are feeling about it._

Madison shifted, the blanket tangling around her legs. Groaning softly she opened her eyes and found herself alone. Her hand swept across where Happy had been and found it cold. It had to have been hours since he had left. Her eyes moved to the alarm clock and found that it was already ten thirty. Yanking herself out of bed and into the shower she washed away any traces of last night. To say she was hung over was an understatement. Her mind was a fog and her limbs sore as she climbed down the stairs. Tig was passed out on the floor, Juice still sleeping in a chair, a few hang arounds cleaning up the mess. The smell of food wafting from the kitchen, Madison headed that way. Half expecting to find Gemma or Tara she was surprised to find one of the members at the stove.

"Need any help?" She asked. The man turned around and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Sure. Madison right? I'm Bobby. We were never really introduced but people rave about you around here." He introduced himself as he handed her a bowl with batter in it.

"Rave about me?" She scrunched her nose. "Not much to rave about." She began stirring the contents of the bowl.

"You out drank Tig and Chibs. You punched Jax in the face. You are the only one allowed to have a dog here. And you have managed to catch our killer's heart." Madison stopped stirring.

"Killer?" Her heart was pounding. She had heard this a few times now. Surely Happy didn't….

"Term of affection is all. No worries." He smiled sweetly at her and she nodded but knew he was lying. Returning to their work she helped him make three dozen muffins before excusing herself to find Thor. It was no surprise that he was outside chasing a ball with Tig who looked a lot better than he had when she first saw him this morning on the floor.

"Hey Tig." She smiled. He turned and smiled right back at her before taking a few steps to hug her.

"How are you feeling kid? You drank more than me and you look like you're glowing." Maddie shrugged but the smile tipped Tig off and his mouth dropped open. "You totally got laid!" He yelled. Madison punched in him in the arm.

"Shuttup Tigger! I don't need everyone knowing my business." She glanced around but for the most part everyone was busy.

"Come on doll, everyone saw Happy carrying you upstairs." He smirked. Madison just rolled her eyes and took the ball from Thor's mouth when he came running over. Tossing it across the lot she laughed as he spun around to chase it.

"Thanks Tig."

"For what doll?"

"Bringing Thor here. It's easier to adapt to all of this with him here. It's like a piece of home.." Her words were tinged with sadness and it wasn't hard to catch on. Tig knew Maddie missed home and hated that she was so far away. It was to protect her though. The club had grown to love the girl in the small time they knew her. It was hard not to. She had managed to get the most brutal of all the Sons to melt for her.

"No problem love. We care about ya here and we want to see you happy and safe." He laid his arm across her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. The sound of rumbling bikes had both turning to the gates where Jax and Happy were just pulling in. Madison called Thor so he wouldn't run up to them and jump on the bikes. He sat obediently at her feet but the second Happy was within five feet he took off and jumped on him. Happy pat the dog on the head a few times before pushing him down and finishing the walk to Maddie. It was as if the world stopped spinning when he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. His fingers were gentle as they wove through her hair. Madison could have sworn her heart stopped as he literally took her breath away. He pulled away just enough so they could both breath, his nose brushing hers.

"Hello to you too." She whispered. The edges of Happy's lips tugged up in a small smile before he pecked her on the lips again.

"Don't hate me. Gotta lot of stuff to do today. Won't be around much." Maddie pouted but nodded.

"Is it almost over?" She was scared to ask but she had to. She had to know if life could be normal soon.

"Almost babe. Promise." His hands rubbed her arms, warming them under his large hands. Madison let out a soft sigh and tried to smile. Truth was, as much as she wanted it to be over, she hated how much time Happy spent away from her and how much danger he put himself in. She wanted to fight him today, to beg him to take just one day off away from all of the drama. She wanted the two of them to take off from Charming just for a few hours and forget everything that was going on. But they couldn't and it was her fault.

"When can I leave the lot? I'm dying to find a beach or something." Happy didn't like the idea of Madison leaving the garage unless she was going to Gemma's but he had to admit she needed time away from it all. He had ripped her from her life and brought her to a place where she didn't know anyone and kept het locked up.

"I'll see about Tig taking you today." He mumbled, his eyes scanning the area.

"I want you to go." She whispered. "I know you're busy but I hardly see you." He could tell by how low her voice was she was hesitant to speak the words. Happy stood there with his hands on her arms not saying anything for a few minutes. Figuring she had overstepped some boundaries Madison pulled away and started walking across the lot to the swing set calling Thor. The dog dutifully bounced over to her and walked right beside her. Happy lit up a cigarette as he watched her take a seat on one of the swings, the dog plopping himself down on the ground next to her. Her head hung down so her hair fell in a curtain on either side of her face. A pain in his chest made him think she may be crying. Why was it that he just made her upset and he had only been here for five minutes? He was always screwing up, making Madison cry or hurt. With a huff he tossed his smoke to the ground and stomped back to his bike and took off.

Madison sat swallowing back tears that begged to be released. Her heart was hurting more now that she heard him leave again. Why did she had to go and ruin their moment? He was trying to protect her, keep her safe and yet she had to keep asking for more. She needed to be off this lot and somewhere else for a little while. Wiping at her face and standing up she walked away from the swing and back to Tig who was chatting with a prospect.

"Hey doll, you okay? What happened?" The second she reached him he took her face in his hands and studied her face. The prospect respectfully walked away.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home. Can you take me back to Gemma's? I just need to be dropped off. I promise I won't leave the house." Tig could see through her façade but knew there was no point in trying to get around it.

"Yea yea. I'll probably stay though. I'll sit in the living room and you won't even know I'm around yea? Happy would kill me if I left ya. Not to mention Jax has us under orders. I promise you'll feel like you've got the house to yourself." Maddie just nodded knowing she couldn't be left alone. Tig kissed her forehead and walked towards the van. Maddie felt another stab of guilt knowing Tig wanted to drive his bike but because of Thor he couldn't.

"Tig!" She jogged over, Thor bouncing across the pavement. "Take your bike. I'll drive the van. I promise to stay right behind you." He shook his head and she held up her hand. "Please don't argue. You aren't leaving me alone. I need the five minute drive to think and I know you hate being in a cage. Please?" She begged with her eyes and he sighed.

"Right behind me! Do not take any other routes, you hear?" He pointed a finger at her and she nodded. With a quick look around he headed for his bike and Madison went for the van with Thor. The dog climbed in and settled down in the passenger seat as the van started up. Madison did as Tig asked and went straight to Gemma's as he drove around her watching for anything suspicious. She had just gotten out of the van when Tig literally shoved her and the dog into the house. Madison went straight to the kitchen and got Thor some cold water and food and a beer for Tig who was already flipping through the channels. Madison went up to her room and began unpacking the few boxes that held her stuff from New Orleans. Clothes and other items had been unpacked right away but there were a few boxes Madison wanted to go through by herself. Pictures of her family, Caleb and Brady, tickets stubs and other little tokens from some of their adventures. She put those two boxes in the back of the closet, her eyes skirting to the chest with their cuts in them. Ignoring it she opened a box of books and began sorting them, placing ones she was keeping in the bookcase. Madison was so wrapped up in unpacking that even two hours later she was still going. Happy had arrived twenty minutes ago but sat downstairs talking to Tig.

"Nah man, she's been up there since we got here. Thor's been sitting at the top of the stairs so I didn't go up. Damn thing senses something is going on with her, won't even let me up half way. I hear her moving around so I know she's ok." Tig tossed back the last of his beer before letting the bottle clink down on the coffee table.

"What's she doin'?" Happy stood next to the couch with his arms folded across his chest.

"Dunno. Unpacking maybe. Getting settled. Didn't get much time to do anything when we got here." Tig didn't care what she was up to. Happy grunted and headed for the stairs. "Good luck." Tig called over his shoulder. Thor stood the second Happy walked up two stairs. He paused for a moment before taking another few. A low growl sounded from the dog's throat when he reached the halfway point.

"Come on boy. I gotta check on her." He tried to go up two more but the growling got louder. This worried Happy and he bit back the insults he wanted to throw at the dog. "Thor, I need to check on Madison. So get outta my way and let me check on my girl." As if the dog truly understood him he ceased growling and backed up. Happy finished walking up the stairs and pat the dog on the head. "Good boy. You keep protecting our girl." Thor licked his hand and resumed his spot on the top of the stairs. Happy drew closer to the door and stopped just outside of it. It was wide open, Madison sitting on the floor Indian style, her fingers playing with something small. The floor creaked under his feet as he stepped into the room and her hands stopped, fingers tightening over whatever she held. When Madison looked over her shoulder her hand came to rest against her chest over her heart. There was an overwhelming sadness in her eyes as they met his.

"Hi." She whispered. He nodded and her eyes fell to the floor. Happy stood for a moment in silence before taking a seat next to her. Leaning forward he let his lips rest on her bare shoulder for a moment. Madison let out a soft sigh and dropped her hand to one of her knees. When it fell open he recognized the ring on the chain around her neck. He hated the tightness in his chest knowing she was not only hurting but thinking of another man. A wave of anger threatened to spill over but he shoved it back. It was quickly replaced with guilt. He had no right to be upset that she was thinking about Brady and more than likely the life she had dreamed of having with him. Did she dream of that with Happy too? His breath hitched for a moment when he thought of having a real life, a future with Madison. Was that possible? Did he really and truly want a life with someone? It was all a little overwhelming and Happy wished he was back with Jax pummeling faces in again. He took her free hand in his and brought it to his lips. He let them ghost across the skin on the back of her hand and couldn't help but smile at the small shiver that ran through her. "I want to let go." She whispered. The biker stayed quiet, not sure of what this girl meant. Almost as if sensing Happy's confusion she kept going. "I want to forget everything that happened in Boston. I want to let go of Caleb and Brady. I want to move forward with my life. They…it's what they would have wanted." He watched as her finger ran over the smooth stone of the ring.

"Whatever you want babe. Anything." If only Madison knew the real meaning behind those words. She had him so wrapped around her finger.

"I…" She trailed off not sure exactly what she wanted to do. With a soft sigh she pulled herself off the floor and walked to her dresser where a small locked jewelry box sat amidst the products. Pulling a key from one of the drawers she unlocked it and slowly lowered the ring and chain into it. Locking the box she tossed the key right back into the drawer and closed it. Happy stood and came to stand behind her, his hands rested on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles into her back.

"Come on. I wanna bring you somewhere." He whispered into her hair before gently tugging her towards the door. Madison didn't ask questions as Happy secured a helmet on to her head or as they drove. He had almost thought she had fallen asleep until he neared their destination and her hands tightened in his shirt. Pulling the bike to a stop and cutting the engine he let her climb off before he joined her. The cool air coming off the ocean sent goose bumps across her arms but that didn't stop the smile playing on her lips. He took her hand in his and led her to the beach, only stopping for her to slip her flip flops off. It was empty, a stretch of beach that was too rocky and the waters too dangerous for swimmers. They walked for about a mile before he pulled her to a stop. She turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing babe. I know you are going through a lot and I wanna let you know you always have me." His hand came up to brush a strand of hair from her face gently.

"I already knew that Happy." She tried not to laugh.

"No Mads, it's… it's different than before." He wanted to tell her how he all he had wanted before was to take her, to feel her beneath him as she screamed his name. He wanted to tell her that he admired her courage and strength. He wanted to tell her that he had fallen in love with her. "Madison, when this all started I hadn't expected to be in New Orleans for long. A lot has changed since I met you. I… maybe I was just stupid but it wasn't until the other day that I realized how much I care about ya." She shook her head. "Don't shake your head at me girl. It's hard enough sayin' what I gotta without you doin' that." Happy's phone started ringing and he dropped his hand from Madison's face. "Fuck." He turned and took two steps back before turning to face Madison again. Flipping the phone open he damn near growled. "What?" His eyes met Madison's and held them. "Yea man. Be there soon." Closing the phone he shoved it back into his pocket before running his hand over his head. "We gotta go. Jax got something in the mail. Ain't good." Before she could ask questions he pulled her back down the beach. Happy was furious as they drove back to the clubhouse; furious that he didn't get to do what he had wanted with Maddie, that he had a hard enough time coming to terms with his feelings that when he was finally going to tell her shit got fucked up.

Once back at the garage Madison climbed off and headed straight for the office where she knew Gemma would be. She needed someone to talk to or just offer her some kind of advice. Gemma was seated behind the computer but the minute her eyes landed on Maddie's face she stopped what she was doing.

"What's up baby?" She asked as she slid out from her chair and walked around the desk to gather the younger woman in her arms.

"I told Happy that I wanted to leave behind my past." Gemma didn't need to be told that this meant her brother and fiancé'. They had already had a few discussions about her past and what letting go of it might mean for her as well as her future.

"That's a step in the right direction right? So what's the matter hun?" Gemma led Maddie to the small sofa and both women sat down.

"I don't think there really is another wrong. I'm scared though. I've been in the MC life before. I know I don't have to tell you how hard and dangerous that can be." Gemma nodded but didn't say anything. "I just want to make sure this is really where I want to be. I want to be sure that Happy wants me and not something else."

"Baby, Happy hasn't so much as looked at another girl since he met you. You don't have a thing to worry about." Madison knew this but she couldn't help but feel a little sick at the thought of what the guys did on runs. The office door flew open to show Tig and Chibs standing there with very serious looks on their faces.

"Jax wants ya in Church." Tig wouldn't even meet her eyes when he spoke and it immediately made her feel sick. Her eyes went to Chibs who looked away. Wordlessly she looked to Gemma who kissed her cheek and stood up, pulling Madison with her. Letting go Gemma gently nudged her towards the door.

"You aren't coming?"

"No baby. Jax wants you. It isn't often they let women in behind those doors. I'll be right here though." Maddie wanted to cry, to beg her to hold her hand as if she was a child. Whatever lay behind those doors scared the life outta her. Silently she let Chibs and Tig lead her to the clubhouse and to the double doors where she knew the guys held Church. When they entered not one would look her in the eyes except Jax. Not Happy. He sat in a chair on the left of Jax three seats down. Jackson stood and motioned for her to sit in a chair that had been pulled in next to his. A manila envelope sat on the table covering what looked like the back of enlarged photos. The only thing written on the ugly yellow paper was Jax's name. Shaking, Madison sat down, her hands gripping the edges of her seat tightly.

"Maddie, someone dropped this off on my doorstep today. We dunno if it's a threat or what but we need you to look at them, maybe help us if you can." Jax had sat down in the chair, turning it so it faced her a little. Her eyes settled on his soft blue ones. "It ain't gonna be easy. These ain't pretty." His hands hovered above them before finally pulling them close. Sliding the photos from underneath the envelope he handed them to her. Madison's face drained of color the second her eyes landed on the glossy picture. It was her. Half unconscious lying on the floor of her old apartment, clothes ripped, blood staining her skin. She tossed it on to the table knowing they had all seen these already. The next one was very much the same except there was someone else in the picture. He was on top of her, pants around his ankles. The picture began to blur as each photo got worse. Still, one by one Madison went through them, each one landing on the table in a heap. On the bottom of the stack in her hands she found three pictures unlike the rest. One was of her and Happy at the party. His lips on her neck, her head tossed back into his chest, eyes closed. The next one was of her and Gemma having lunch on one of their outings. It was the last one that made her sicker than the rest. It was slightly blurry but you could make out Happy and Madison in the alley behind Villalobos, his hand down her shorts, her mouth open in what was clearly a moan. A sob erupted from her throat. She wasn't safe anywhere. The pictures of her attack she could handle; the one of Gemma and her out she could handle. The last two meant whoever took these had access to very private areas in her life. Whoever took these had been at Villalobos and inside the clubhouse.

"These were at your house?" Madison asked quietly. Jax nodded, scooping up the pictures and stacking them together. Her eyes watched the motion before catching a sliver of white in the envelope. Before anyone could notice she grabbed the envelope and yanked out the contents. The picture was a mess of black, white, red and silver. At first Madison couldn't make it out but when she did a scream erupted from her throat before she fainted. Displayed in a cruel and horrifying fashion was her brother cover in blood, throat slashed.


	18. Chapter 17

_AN: You guys are amazing and I love you. Even though Ive neglecting my amazing (and favorite) story you all are still reading it and loving me. Srsly. Its amazing. I have gotten the whole "YAY FREEDOM" thing out of my system and am ready to settle down a bit again. So here ya go! ALSO there is something I am really hoping you guys catch in this chapter, if you do I will seriously love you down. The only hint I will give you is that it takes place during the meeting of a new character ;)_

Madison's head was throbbing and there was a heaviness on her chest. She tried to sit and found she couldn't. Opening her eyes slowly she found herself back at Gemma's in her bed, Thor resting his big head on her chest. He whined a little as she pushed him off and sat up. Propping herself against her pillows she raised a hand to her head and winced. Leaning over to her nightstand she snatched up a mirror from within the drawer and groaned. Sure enough there was a large bump on her temple and a cut near her eyebrow. It hurt like hell every time she frowned or moved her face even in the slightest. Leaning back she sighed, tears filling her eyes as she remembered what had happened. Thor cried and moved his head to her lap. Silently she cried and pet him on the head. Why did she have to be nosey and look at that picture? After a few minutes Madison forced herself to stop and leave the room. Thor wouldn't leave her side as she quietly slipped down the stairs and followed the smell of smoke and hamburgers to the back door. Some of the club was sitting around a picnic table talking in hushed voices as Gemma and Clay stood by the grill cooking. Madison stood there for a few minutes just watching until Thor barked and gave her away. "Thor." She scolded under her breath. All heads turned to the door and Thor bounced out into the yard to jump on Tig. Crossing her arms around herself she shuffled her feet. It looked like Gemma was going to come to her but Clay placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head in Happy's direction. He had gotten up from the table and was stomping towards her. Once he reached her his hands reached out and tilted her head up so he could get a better look at the cut on her head. Madison pulled her head away. "I'm fine." She whispered.

"Like hell you are. You smacked your head so goddamn hard on that table." He argued. Madison didn't want to be coddled or treated like an invalid. With a sigh she tried to move around Happy but he stopped her. "Hey, cut the shit. You can't bullshit me. Look at me." Madison reluctantly looked up at Happy with tears in her eyes. "Baby…." He trailed off as a few of the tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. She let Happy lead her into the house and into the downstairs bathroom. With gentle hands he sat her down on the closed toilet and closed the door. "We need ta talk babe. You do know we have to do something about this. This was a threat to not only you but the club too. Jax…Jax saw the photo of your brother and thought it was better for you to not see it." Madison snorted.

"Who is he to decide what is best for me?" She argued. She was livid that he had known. That Happy had known and kept it from her. "You should have let me make that decision myself. You and Jax and everyone else don't have the right."

"Don't bother arguing. What's done is done Maddie. Deal with it." Fed up Madison stood and tried to slip by Happy. His hand shot out and grabbed her turning her around so her back was now pressed up against the bathroom door. He pressed himself tight against her. "Don't act like a child. Everything I do is to protect you. Every goddamn thing I have done since I have met you has been to keep you safe. Do you think I wanted to fall for the girl I was supposed to be keeping an eye out on?" Madison stopped struggling against the biker and stared at him.

"What do you mean supposed to keep an eye on?" Happy's grip loosened and he swallowed. "Happy, why did you come to Villalobos?" Happy dropped his hands and took a step back. "Happy?" Madison was on the verge on panicking at his silence.

"We got a call from Philip. He said he needed a favor from the Sons. Said he was worried 'bout ya, hadn't heard from ya in weeks and shit was going down on their end so he couldn't go himself or send one of his guys. I volunteered. I needed ta get away from Charming for a bit. Had some shit of my own I needed to get away from."

"So you knew who I was the whole time? You knew what had happened, what I went through?" Happy reached out for her but Madison stepped away. "Answer me."

"I knew most of it. I knew your brother and your Old Man. We uh…The Devil Drifters called us in on a favor years ago. That run that got your Old Man killed….I was there. We were just supposed to help get back the merchandise and come home. Shit went wrong and some lady was killed. Brady had shot her in panic. She wasn't even supposed to be there. She was the SAA's Old Lady. I knew that he had been killed on their next run. I knew his girl had been shot but I didn't know that was you until Philip gave me the details on what I was going to do in New Orleans."

"You fucking knew. You knew the whole time Happy and yet you still had me tell the guys what happened. You all fucking knew! Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me you were there with Brady and Caleb? Why did you act like you knew nothing?" Madison was shaking and crying. She had been lied to. The truth had been kept from her for so long now and by someone she loved. "I loved you. I trusted you." Maddie shook her head and flung the bathroom door open and booked it up the stairs to her room. Slamming the door she tossed herself on to the bed and began crying. She was so hurt and upset.

Happy stood in the bathroom debating on whether or not he should go after her. Reluctantly he made his way back out to the backyard where everyone was waiting for him. Jax stood and made his way over.

"Hey bro, what happened?" Happy rubbed his face hard and sighed.

"She knows now. Maddie knows that we knew the whole time and why I was in New Orleans to begin with." The look on Jax's face let Happy know that he was not at all okay with this new information. He knew the killer wanted to come clean with her but this was the worst possible timing.

"Shit man."

"I know."

"I'll go talk to her. I'll try to explain to her the situation and why we kept this from her." Happy just nodded and walked off into the yard. Jax made his way up the stairs and opened the door to Maddie's room slowly. She was lying on her bed, face buried in the pillows. "Mads?" He stepped further into the room and Madison sat up.

"Get out." Her voice was raw with tears.

"Let me explain ok?"

"How can you explain why you all lied to me? How you lied right to my face every day?" She yelled. Maddie pointed to the door. "Get out now." Jax held his hands up in surrender and took another step forward. Snatching a book of the nightstand she threw it at him. Jax moved out of the way last minute and Maddie grabbed the glass of water that had been next to the book and threw that too. It smashed into the door and shattered. Gemma burst through the door and grabbed Jax by his arm and shoved him through the open door.

"Jax leave her alone alright? She has every right to be furious right now. Go downstairs and eat with the rest of the guys then I suggest you all leave." Her voice was strong and stern. Knowing not to argue he nodded and did as she said. Turning to see Maddie sitting on the edge of the bed, tears rolling down her face Gemma sighed. "Oh baby I am so sorry."

"Did you know too?" Gemma shook her head and sat down next to her.

"No baby, not until I heard Happy telling the guys downstairs. I would have never let them keep that from you." She put her arms around the young woman and held her as she cried.

"I love Happy Gemma. How could he lie like this? And about something that has been such a huge part of my life?" She couldn't understand it and she held no hope that she ever would. She knew that if it was club business then she wouldn't be told. That was just how it was. But if Happy cared about her life he claimed to then wouldn't he have found a way?

The guys did as Gemma had asked, ate and left. After much pestering Madison had ate a little and went right to sleep. Gemma would check on her but she knew she was safe and sound with Thor right by her side. It was early, the sun just rising up over the trees when Madison woke up and decided to take Thor out on a run. She needed to get away for a little bit. With Thor on the leash and her running clothes on Madison started off down the street. It was still fairly cool out, most people still sleeping. Her Ipod was loud in her ears as she jogged the first mile. Figuring she should turn around soon and get back before Gemma woke up and called the guys to freak out she slowed to a walk and stopped for a minute. Catching her breath Madison leaned down to check on Thor. He tugged on the leash roughly and she almost fell. "Thor what the hell?" When she tried again he did it again. "Cut it out!" She scolded. When she tried it again he growled and tugged so hard she fell to her knees. They scrapped against the pavement, the shorts she wore offering no help. "Fuck!" Standing up she brushed them off and sighed at the sight of the blood. The leash was tugged from her hand and Thor bolted down the street. Yelling for him to stop Madison ran after him. She continued chasing him until he finally turned and ran into an open door to a store. "Thor no! Get back here!" Madison ran into the store and stopped. Thor sat under a table off to the side, his head bowed down. Stomping her feet Madison walked over to grab him.

"Can I help you?" Madison spun on her heel and found a young man eying her curiously.

"Oh um, I'm sorry, my dog ran in here. I was just getting him." She motioned towards the dog who looked like he didn't give a crap at all. Much to her surprise the man laughed.

"It's no big deal at all. I'm Lucas. We just opened the store and I was hoping to have my first customer." He smiled. It was then that Madison realized she was standing in a tea shop. Her eyes scanned the long table under which Thor was now lying down. The walls were filled with shelves and bookcases full of all different kinds of tea and tea pots.

"Oh, I hadn't even realized…." She trailed off, her eyes reading the labels on the different containers of tea. A lot of it she had never heard of before. "These don't sound very familiar." She mumbled as she picked one up. Each little envelope was hand labeled and sealed.

"We make it here. Of course we have the typical nighttime tea of chamomile but a lot of it is stuff I make myself with my sister." Madison smiled at the man and nodded.

"These smell pretty amazing." She picked up another and smelled the package. It was sweet and strong.

"Thank you. Are you a tea drinker Ms…."

"Oh, sorry I'm so rude." Madison dropped the tea and held out her hand. "Madison. You can call me Madison."

"It's nice to meet you Madison. So I take it you drink tea?"

"I much prefer coffee but I love tea. My mother used to make her own too so this is a little nostalgic."

"Is there any kind you prefer? Or perhaps need some to help you sleep or focus? We have all kinds here."

"Oh, um, I could try just about anything. If it tastes as good as it smells you might have a regular here." She laughed. She skimmed her fingers over the edge of the table as her eyes read the labels again. Lucas came up beside her and snatched up a few of the envelopes.

"These three are my favorite. It's all loose though so I do hope you don't mind strong tea or have the right means to brew it. If not we have a lot of it still in stock. It will only take me a few minutes to dig it out though."

"Oh no I have all of my mother's old things. When she passed I ended up with all of it."

"Perfect. Let me just toss these in a bag for you." Madison shook her head.

"Oh no, that's okay. I was out on a run so I don't have anything with me. I can…"

"Consider it a "first customer gift"." Lucas dropped them into a small brown bag.

"Technically if you give them to me then I am not a customer." She smiled and reached for Thor's leash.

"True, but we can keep that between us." Lucas held out the bag and Madison took it from him.

"This is really too kind of you. Thank you Lucas."

"Pleasure Madison. And pleasure to you too Thor." Madison left the shop, her hand wrapped around the bag and the leash tightly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Madison jumped at the voice, tea threatening to spill from her cup. Happy was in the doorway to her room, teeth ground together. He was pissed. Madison sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Right here trying to drink my tea and answer my emails." Madison replied with a bit of attitude as she lifted the cup to her mouth and shifted the laptop on her lap.

You know damn well what I mean. A prospect said he saw you comin' outta some new store when everyone was pretty fucking sure you were here." He clenched his fists at his side trying not to blow up. Eyes never leaving the screen, Maddie shrugged.

"Probably because he did. I went for a run this morning too." She knew she was pissing him off but she couldn't care. Placing the cup down beside her Maddie's fingers skimmed the keyboard as she replied to an email from Tia.

"What the fuck are you thinking Madison? Did those pictures mean nothing?" Instead of responding she continued with her email. Fury and rage building up Happy snatched the laptop and threw it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Madison stared at him in shock. Looking at the laptop she wanted to cry. The screen was clearly broken but could be fixed. Moving to stand up Happy shoved his way in front of her and got to the computer.

"Don't fucking ignore me. This is serious. I'm tryin' to keep you safe."

"What's serious is me replying to my friends and family." The fire in her words almost challenged him to argue that she had friends and family here. Instead of screaming at her he brought his boot clad foot down on to the laptop three times effectively destroying it. Madison jumped up from her set and threw herself at him.

"Stop! Happy stop!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face. She tugged on his arm to no avail before she tried to shove him. Gemma and Jax came running into the room, Tig behind them holding Thor tightly by the collar. The dog was growling, eyes stuck on Happy.

"Tig get the dog locked downstairs. The last thing I need is blood on this goddamn floor." Gemma snapped before moving further into the room to pull Madison off Happy. "Calm down baby." She tried but it didn't help. Madison was furious and upset. Wrenching herself from Gemma she darted around Happy and Jax, down the stairs and out the front door. She had no idea where she was running. All she knew was she needed to get out of that house and away from Happy. She couldn't believe he had just smashed her laptop like that. A screeching of tires ripped her from her thoughts. A car skidded to a stop only a few inches from her.

"Madison?" Lucas stepped out from the car and rushed to her side. His hands were around her upper arms, eyes scanning for damage. "Oh my god, are you okay? I didn't even see you." Madison gently brushed his hands off and nodded.

"I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She wiped her face and smoothed over her clothes.

"I may have just met you but I don't think you are just fine Madison."

"I got into an argument with my…with….I got into an argument and I ran out. I'll be fine I promise. I just needed some air." Madison hated not knowing what to call Happy. She felt like a fool trying to explain the situation.

"If you say you're fine I have no reason to believe you. But if for whatever reason you aren't you know where I am." Madison was touched by this kindness and smiled.

"Thank you Lucas. It's very sweet of you." The tender moment was interrupted by the sound of a bike getting closer. The bike's engine was cut once it pulled up beside the car and thankfully it was Tig who climbed off.

"Madison you have no idea what kind of uproar it is at Gemma's right now. Jax and Happy are close to duking it out. Thor is tearing apart the downstairs bathroom. I really need you to come back. I am begging you baby girl." Tig looked scared and exhausted. Madison's shoulders slumped in defeat and she nodded.

"I have to go but I'll keep in mind what you said. Thank you Lucas." She smiled and Lucas's gaze lingered on Tig before he returned the smile.

"No problem." Madison let Tig strap the helmet on before she climbed on after him.


End file.
